One Missed Call: HSM Version
by J.the.Lunar.Writer
Summary: Gabriella Montez witnesses the deaths of her friends after they get a bonechilling message of their death of a creepy ringtone. Troy Bolton hears this as his sister died the same way. Trying to solve the mystery, Gabriella's phone gets the "death call."
1. Beginning of the End

**Chapter 1 – Beginning of the End**

**NOTE:**** There is going to be some blood in the death scenes but not too much. And change of plans, I'll be using the Japanese version instead. I thought I would use the American version for the trailer only. Try hearing the Japanese one to get a little more scared at this story when the ringtone rings.**

**I think the chapter title fits the opening for this story, as it's the beginning of the end. This story is going to borrow elements from BOTH versions of the movie.**

**I will do my best since this is my first ever story of making a ****Suspense, Horror, and Supernatural story. So I say they are hard to make especially when it's a movie. If you saw that the movie and thought it sucked, then read this as I'll make more understanding and an ending you'll won't be mad of.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything in this story especially the elements I borrow from both Japanese and American version. I own some original work like part of the beginning of the story but you can't tell unless you saw the movie. If you saw both versions, you'll be like "I know that moment" and notice it's slightly different from the original.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's dark rainy day. People are running and screaming as the roar of flames is heard from a burning hospital. Flames were escaping through doors and windows. The firefighters fight the blaze as people run out. A firefighter then is seen carrying a little girl and putting her down with her feet on the ground leaving her. She had long black hair and was seven years old. A nurse walks by and picks her up. The little girl is clutching onto a teddy bear and mutters, "Mommy." "Mommy? Do you know where your mom is?" the blond nurse asked.** (Did you know who is the nurse is?) **She shook her head and looks down on her bear holding it tightly.

Sharpay Evans was at her house in the backyard sitting on the porch talking on her cellphone while her dog sat on the table looking around. "Yeah I know. The message I've received on my phone two days ago is exactly today but so far nothing's happen. I don't believe it though," Sharpay says. "No. You don't need to come over. I'm fine on my own right now. I have my own house with my little dog and have a cool backyard pond. Sharpay was talking on Motorola i830while sitting on the table talking to her friend. Sharpay's dog then got off the table and went to the other side of the pond. "Okay. I'll see you tommorow," Sharpay says hanging up her phone and looking at her dog smiling then back to doing her homework and after a second she then hears something and looks to see her dog isn't there anymore. She put downs her work and gets up. "Nancy? Come here girl." No answer or bark. Sharpay then goes to the last spot where her dog was. She looks around and hears something in the pond again. She then bents down between two rocks. As Sharpay drew her face closer to the water she hears her dog and looks up to see her on the other side of the pool. She gets up to get to him when a gray hand comes out quickly that was about to grab her. Sharpay picks up her dog and tell it, "Darn dog. You're playing tricks on me."

Then Sharpay feels something grab her ankle. She has her eyes wide open and slowly looks down. It was a gray hand as it drags her into the pond. "AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" She quickly gets away from whatever thing she is trying to run as she heads for the surface to get air. "Someone…help me!" Then she is pulled again screaming. She sees someone al dead looking but only got a glance after the person was trying to kill her. Sharpay struggled as bubbles escape her mouth. She then screams again getting away again up to the surface. She sobs and is heading for land when the person's hand grabs her face and directly pulls her to stonewall while dragging her in the water. "What?! NOOO!" BAM! Her head hits hard causing her to die and float in the pond. Blood then drifted into the water causing some parts red. Then a red candy ball falls out of Sharpay's mouth into the pond. The cellphone on the table opens itself open and then it starts to dial someone's number. All was left was the dog and the house. The dog stands by the pond. Looking at her owner all dead. Then the same hand grabs the dog down the pond drowning it.

There was laughter heard from the living room. Gabriella's friend where playing the Xbox 360 she got from her friend for no reason but liked it anyways. Gabriella was making food as she turns on the stove to heat up the pan filled with some oil. Back in the living the room, the game was over and the five friends were done. "Here are some tasty appetizers I just made. It's garlic bread," Gabriella said leaving on the table and heading for the kitchen to clean up. "Thanks Gabriella," Chad said. "You pig. Stop hogging the food," Taylor said stopping him. "Did I ever tell you that Gabriella is afraid looking through holes?" Taylor said telling the others. "No," Kelsi said. "I asked her why but she wouldn't tell me. Don't know why she won't tell her best friend." Gabriella hears the conversion and gets a flashback of a woman putting on nail polish. Then it shows an eye looking into a hole. Gabriella snaps out of it and puts in some rice with some peas and carrots. "Anybody want some fried rice?" Gabriella asked. "Yeah!" her friends yelled out together. She cooks the food until she hears the doorbell rings. "Can you get that Taylor?" Gabriella yelled out. "Sure." Taylor got out her sit and opens the door to find Ryan with a backpack in front of her. "Oh hey Ryan." Ryan ignored her and walked past her. "How rude!" Taylor said crossing her arms.

Vanessa adds the eggs to the rice just finish it. "Dinner is almost ready you guys!" Chad said walking into the kitchen just to get a drink. "Must it be you the one who hungers for food every time?" Gabriella says looking at him. "I'm a dude Gabs. It's what I do," he said walking out with a soda can in his hand. Gabriella turn back to add some salt to finish it. She looks down on her food when a ghostly hand that came from nowhere appears on her left shoulder. Then it slowly moves removing itself causing Gabriella to look back to see Ryan in front of her. "Ryan!" "I just got back from the funeral." "I can tell. You are dress in all black." Gabriella was scared thinking someone other than Ryan was behind her but moved on. They hear the others talking and watching a comedy. "Go upstairs into my room Ry. I'll meet you there." Ryan then headed for the stairs into her room. Gabriella put the rice on a big plate and went into living room to put on the table for people to get. "Get your plates you people." Gabriella then left heading upstairs to Ryan.

She opens the door to find Ryan sitting on her bed. "Can you hand me my backpack. I need to get out of these damn clothes," Ryan said as Gabriella gives him his back and then heads for the bathroom closing the door, he later then gets out in normal clothes. "So how was it?" "Well, having your sister die in her backyard pond at her house doesn't seem quite good don't you think?" Ryan said sitting on the bed with Gabriella. "Sorry. How are your parents taking this?" "Well they are sort of taing it well." Ryan got cut off when a ringtone went on from his cellphone. "My sister maybe snoopy and self-center but she is also caring. Why do you think she became a nurs…" Ryan stopped when he heard something.

**(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da) **"That's not my ringtone," Ryan says. "It isn't? If that isn't your ringtone it's creepy me out," Gabriella says. They both go across the room to the small table to get Ryan's phone as the creepy ringtone still plays. Gabriella picks it up to see that it's from. "It says it's from Sharpay," Gabriella says as the cellphone read the name Sharpay. "Huh? How is that possible? She is dead already," Ryan said. Gabriella then heads him his phone. Ryan opens his as the phone lady says, "You have one missed call." "It's dated January 14, 2008 at 10:28 p.m. but today is the eleventh. Did you accidentally change the date wrong?" Gabriella says. "No. Mine as well listen to this message," Ryan says putting it on speaker while they each put their ear near the phone to hear. "Message received on 01/14/08 at 10:28 p.m." They hear bells of a train coming and hear themselves talking. At the beginning of the message they hear a small spray at the beginning of the message. **"Don't ever worry about that phone call," Gabriella says to Ryan. "Sorry but it just bothers and scares me," Ryan replies. Then sounds of metal begin to break. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **Ryan drops the phone "That's your voice…of you dying," Gabriella said.

The two come downstairs to meet up with the others. "Guys. I think you should hear this message," Gabriella says dropping the phone onto the table. Jason picks it up to turn up the volume as they hear the lady telling, "If you want to hear the message again press 1." Jason pressed as the voice appeared again. "Message received on 01/14/08 at 10:28 p.m." **"Don't ever worry about that phone call," Gabriella says to Ryan. "Sorry but it just bothers and scares me," Ryan replies. Then sounds of metal begin to break. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **"What the hell?!" Jason said. "What's up with that freaky message?" Chad said. "I don't know but it said it was from Sharpay," Ryan said. Everyone looked out her thinking she was crazy. "Brie, Sharpay is dead. I can hardly believe this crap. The dead can't call. Does everyone agree?" Chad said. Everyone did agree while Ryan and Gabriella stand there. "But the message seemed real to me," Gabriella says. "Forget about Gabriella. It's just someone trying to fool you two thinking Ryan will die or something like that," Chad said as they rest continue to watch TV. "What do you think Ryan?" Gabriella says. "I don't know but I've never heard anyone dying from a cellphone. I think Chad is right. We should just leave it," Ryan said. "I guess you're right. Well it's Friday, lets get with the others already." Ryan and Gabriella head back into living room ignoring the whole message thing. Little did they know, there were more things going to happen after that message was heard.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks for reading of something I'm trying to be new at instead of your usual romance and drama stories I always do. This is the first updated story of 2008 for me. Sorry for the long hiatus. Like I said in the trailer, I didn't have that spark to write my stories anymore until this month. So wait. I know school is drawing near very soon but I'm working very hard by staying up until 3:00 a.m. but I would end up waking up with my laptop in front of me with the screen open.**

**Anyways, REVIEW everyone**


	2. Death Call

**Chapter 2 – Death Call**

**Yeah, I've gotten reviews on the first chapter! That's good and its 13 reviews already. Fast isn't it? Anyways, enjoy reading and REVIEW later!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything except some original, which you can't tell unless you saw both versions of the movie, but I will soon own original characters I would add later. Oh and, the classroom scene is really like the Japanese version when the teacher is talking. Like I know anything about abuse.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**January 14, 2008**

"Among the various indications of the Child Abuse and Neglect, this is a case we should discuss," the male college professor said. While he was talking, Ryan was sneakily text messaging on his Motorola Razr to his girlfriend. Sitting next to him was Taylor he was looking at Ryan's phone as it read: It's not working out Janet. Taylor had a tighten her cheeks a little as she mouth, "Oh." "For example, one child hits the other child's head for small matters, thus, showing wild and violent behavior," the teacher said to the students. Gabriella, Taylor and Ryan were taking their Child Psychology class, as Gabriella was the one mostly listening on the whole lectures while Ryan didn't pay attention and Taylor just wanted to eavesdrop on Ryan text messaging. "…A daily contact with such a child can see that one finds a much more weaker figure as his or her target." Ryan continues text messaging to his soon to be ex-girlfriend. The message read: Because you're not that much fun to hang around with anymore. So the date is cancel. "You're dumping Janet already?" Taylor asked. "Yes. I found someone else better than her," Ryan replied.

"To other children, small and or weak ones…" the teacher continue to lecture until he stop yelling, "Hey you! You in the "blue" collar shirt!" Taylor then looked at Ryan and pushed him a little to get his attention. "Hey you!" the teacher continue to yell at him. Ryan stopped and said, "Me?" Then the teacher asked him what it's the theme of the lecture. Everyone in the classroom now started to look at him like usual students would do when a teacher calls out someone out. "The theme is about um…um," Ryan was trying to remember but he was too busy on the cellphone. "Abuse you idiot," Taylor whispered out. "Abuse," Ryan called out. "Mmm…that's correct. We'll discuss this more next week. Class is dismissing." The students began to pack it up their work as people start to leave. Ryan just shoved things into his backpack. "Well I'll be leaving now you guys. Time to head for my part time job," Ryan said leaving Taylor and Gabriella. "See ya," Taylor said as he left.

Gabriella was in her small house that she pays for rent. **(A/N: It's the same setting when she and her friends were having a small party in the first chapter) **Then her cellphone begins to make a loud vibrate as someone was calling. She continues to take a sec. for a break on the couch until she got up and picked up her phone. It read: Ryan. She answers the cell and waits for Ryan to speak up. "Hey Brie." "Hi Ryan. What are you doing now?" "Nothing. I'm just roving around. Hey, do you want to go for bite? My treat," he suggested. "Okay Ry. Where are you now?" Gabriella said getting her purse. "I'm near the train tracks. I'll wait for you." "Okay. That's just two minutes away. Bye." When Gabriella left, the clock read "10: 23 p.m." "Bye Gabs." Ryan hanged up the phone and turned around. When he turned around he sees a girl around 12 heading for his direction. The weird part was that she seemed to be getting closer fast with all these sudden walking moments to him. Ryan was freaking out. How cans something like that happen? **(A/N: Think of "The Grudge 2" when Kayako is heading towards Karen in the hospital scene. It's like that scene) **He closed his eyes and opened them again. Once he reopened them, the little girl was gone. He sighed and puts his hand on his head like he had a headache or something. Then a hand touches his right shoulder and looks back fast. "AAH!" It turned out to be Gabriella. "Sorry if I scared you. Is something wrong?" "No. It's just my head playing with me," Ryan answered. "Well let's go then." "Yeah lets."

Gabriella and Ryan make their way to a bridge that goes over the train tracks. They see two girls from the other side talking to each other. What they are not a where of is that the fence on the bridge begins to break bit by bit. Ryan then looks around being all paranoid. "Ryan what are so worried about?" "I don't know. I f-feel all scared," he replied. He then heard a girl's giggle but there barely was any girl on the bridge. The two girls from the other side couldn't have giggled loud enough for Ryan to hear. "Huh?" He looked back to see no one. "Would you stop it?!" Gabriella yelled. "Sorry." "Just tell me Ryan." "Okay then. Remember that phone call?" he asked. "Yeah. Why?" she asked him. "Well the date I've received it is…is…is today. And it's a-already 10: 26 p.m." Ryan stuttered. Still unknown to them, the metal fence continue to break. Then the sound of bells meant an incoming train was coming by.

"Don't ever worry about that phone call," Gabriella says to Ryan. "Sorry but it just bothers and scares me," Ryan replies. Then they both gone wide-eyed remembering the message Ryan got before. _"Don't ever worry about that phone call," Gabriella says to Ryan. "Sorry but it just bothers and scares me," Ryan replies. _Ryan then got his cellphone out freaking out as it read 10:27 p.m. Then a strange sound is heard that sounded like an inhaler in the back of them. **Pssh! Pssh! Pssh!** They keep hearing this and slowly look back. Then Gabriella screams as she is suddenly pushed to other side of the bridge by some invisible force leaving Ryan alone. "Brie!" He then screams out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" as he is pushed to the broken fence with his cellphone still in his arm as he falls off when a train comes by. Gabriella soon gets up running to Ryan but was too late. He then lands hard on the train roof getting electrocuted by the wires the train runs on above it. "Ryan!" Gabriella screamed dropping onto the ground. Gabriella's phone came out her purse as it read: 01/14/08 10:28 p.m. Down below, Ryan's detach right arm holding the phone, that is open, begins to slowly dial a number. The scary part was that the detach arm was actually dialing the number even though Ryan's body is dead and on the train.

A bunch of people is in a house wearing black. Why are they here? That's because it's Ryan's funeral and people are sobbing. Gabriella wearing all black like the others sees the parents near the closed coffin with Ryan's picture on top crying. The mother collapsed onto the floor crying in agony on her dead son. Gabriella was sobbing looking around seeing people. Gabriella then head upstairs to Ryan's room. She enters and looks around. She heads on over to the computer and just randomly goes through his stuff sitting down. Upon hearing a sound, Gabriella gets up and slowly heads for the bathroom opening the door when some man **(It's Troy but she doesn't know yet)** comes out ignore her. "What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked. The man stops a little and looks back at her. Then he continues to leave the room.

"Did you hear that Ryan didn't die instantly?" a school guy said leaving the house with a bunch of his buddies. "Eh?!" another guy question. "His right arm was chopped off. But he was still conscious, out of dying breath she reached for help," the school guy continued. "No way! I bet he was killed," another guy said. Then Gabriella runs out along with Taylor. "What do you mean by "killed"?" Gabriella shouted out. Then the boys stop and look at her. "Please! Tell what you know!" she asked in concern running towards them, as did Taylor. "Ryan got a call from somebody dead already right?" the boy asked. "Yeah and?" "The death call!" another boy blurted out. "Death call?" Gabriella asked. "Sharpay got the call and a few days later it killed her, her cellphone then dialed Ryan's number from what a heard." "So who killed him?!" Gabriella yelled. "I'm not sure but I heard it's from a woman who had left a grudge in this country. It uses cellphones to find its next victim through the cells memory as it keeps killing people creating of chain of death from calls. You better change your plans or it might get you. Lets go boys," the boy said leaving with his friends. "You get a voicemail from the future, you hear your very own death, and a few days later you die?" Taylor asked herself. "I think that's what they mean Taylor," Gabriella said walking away as Taylor looked at the boys.

**January 17, 2008 – 1:30 p.m.**

Gabriella walked around the school building on the fourth floor until she bumped into Chad. "Hey," he said. "Did you hear what happened?" she asked. He shook his head. "Three days ago, Ryan was killed in a train accident." "Did it had to deal with the bizarre phone call?" he asked looking down at other students on the ground floor. "Yes. It does. It happen on the same day at the exact time he received it. It leaves the same message as the recorded ones. Don't you think it's weird?" she stressed out. Around the corner there was some construction going on. Chad then took out his cellphone and opened it. He then begins to dial something as he gives his phone to Gabriella. "This isn't me, right?" he asked. Gabriella then took the phone and put in her ear as the phone lady came up. "If you want to hear the message again, press 1." Gabriella then pressed the number 1. "Message received on 01/17/08 at 1:38 p.m." **"I'm not believing this crap Gabriella!" Then explosion is heard. **"It can't be cannot," he asked again. With the phone still in Gabriella's ear a last part of the message is played. **"Waaaaaaaahh!"** She quick removes the phone from her ear. "There is no way it's true!" Corbin yelled walking away. "Wait!" Gabriella called out running towards him. "Nothing like that can ever happen!" He still kept walking away.

"But the "17" means today!" Gabriella then took a look at her watch and continued to say, "And it's only 2 minutes till the appointed time. Chad then stops by a bunch of construction workers working on a gas leak in a dorm. "I'm not believing this crap Gabriella!" Chad yells out her. Gabriella then stops remembering the message. The same sound again comes. **Pssh! Pssh! Pssh! **Then all of sudden an explosion comes out the dorm knocking Chad off the railing. "Waaaaaaaahh!" Chad screams is he killed when he hits the ground shocking a bunch of students. Gabriella then runs to the place where he fell and looks down. She then covers her mouth being shocked of what she just witness. Down below a red candy comes out of Chad's mouth as it rolls out. Then his opened cellphone begins to dial itself, as it will find another victim.

Gabriella was sitting down as the police brought her in. "Now, were just going to interrogate the woman. Alright?" the detective asked. "Yeah," the policeman replied. "So what is subject of this accident?" the detective asked. "Chad Danforth was in an accident when an explosion made him fall of the fourth floor. His friend testifies that it wasn't an accident," the policeman answered. "No. That wasn't it you idiot. I've told the other person before. Ryan and Chad both received phone call…" but Gabriella was cut off. "Ryan Evans plunged to his death off an overpass into a moving Train Ms. Montez. Witnesses said they saw him who claim that he jumped," the male detective recalled. "That's not true. I was there also," Gabriella states. "If it isn't suicide, what would you call it? Huh?" "I'm not sure but Ryan got a phone call like Sharpay right before they died like their messages," Gabriella states. "I hardly believe that story Ms. Montez. Thanks for your cooperation anyways. You may leave." Gabriella gets her purse and leaves. As she left, the guy who was in Ryan's room sees her leave.

Gabriella and Taylor were back in Gabriella's small rented house in her room talking about the "death call." "So it's real of what those guys told us. Starting from Sharpay's phone to Ryan and on to Chad. Ryan's cellphone contain Chad's number. And now, Chad's cellphone had our numbers in his," Taylor said sitting on the floor. "Yeah. I just now wonder who will be next," Gabriella said sitting on her bed. "Me. I'm going to be the next one," Taylor worried. Gabriella then got down on the floor with Taylor. "No. You know that isn't true Taylor." "But I have that feeling I'm really am next." "If you think that, then gimme your cellphone." Gabriella holds her hand as Taylor gives her phone. Then she gets her own phone. "We'll just not answer it and take apart our phones so it can't get to us," Gabriella said taking out the batteries of their phones and leaving them on the living room table. "Lets get some sleep Tay," Gabriella suggested. Then they went to sleep.

Late in the night Gabriella couldn't sleep at all. She got out of bed walking over Taylor to head for the fridge for some water. **(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da) **Gabriella then closed the fridge door as she heard the same creepy ringtone. She ran to her bedroom to get Taylor. "Wake up Taylor," Gabriella said shaking her. "What?" Taylor groaned out. Then Taylor heard the ringtone as she and Gabriella got up and went to the living room.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cliffhanger! HAHA! I love doing those even though I barely do any. So who gets the "death call" people? Gabriella or Taylor. Spooky isn't it that the ringtone still plays even though the phone batteries were taken out. "More Than or Just Friends?" is drawing near for a new chapter. I just must edit the whole musical scene. It seemed junk to me.**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW to get the next chapter going!**


	3. The Mother Abusing Her Two Daughters

**Chapter 3 – The Mother Abusing Her Two Daughters**

**20 reviews! It's only been 3 chapters and this story is being a bigger hit then "To Heart." Anyways, my readers out there, this is one of the most important chapters as it has more depth of the story. The title of the chapter should tell more of the story.**

**This story is working up faster than others because I want this done soon and then I can work on other stories. Like before, "To Heart" and "More Than Friends or Just Friends" are also being worked on while this happens.**

**SPECIAL NOTE: ****If any paragraph is getting too long, I'm going to break it down in half so it's easier to read since I don't want my reader's eyes to hurt**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything in this story. None except the story itself and of course the original three characters that will mention later. They are based on the mother and the two daughters she has from the original movie/remake.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da) **the "ringtone of death" was still playing as Gabriella and Taylor were by the doorway of the living room with their cellphones on the coffee table. It continues to play as they slowly head on over to the table and bent down onto the floor. "But I took out the batteries," Gabriella exclaimed. She slowly reached for her cellphone to see if it was she who had it. She then slowly slides open her White Chocolate Verizon phone. "Oh god. It's still off." "Then that means…" Taylor then looked at her Motorola i855 **(A/N: Yes I went on the net to look up what phones they should use)** as it too had its battery taken out.

Gabriella looks over her shoulder as Taylor opens her cellphone when the phone lady said, "You have one missed call." "It's from Chad," Taylor exhaled. Gabriella then sits next to Taylor saying, "The receiving time is January 19, 2008 at 10:40 p.m. that is two days from now." Then Taylor suddenly drop the phone on the table gasping as she and Gabriella then backed away from the phone. Instead of a voicemail message, it was a picture of her face and a gray ghostly hand behind a wall in back of her. Then in the picture, the hand suddenly moves showing a young girl's face with long black hair. Taylor then whined in terror.

Gabriella walks out the classroom heading downstairs as she sees Taylor with a bunch of her friends surrounding her. She rushes to her telling them what are they doing. "I don't believe this whole "death call" Taylor but I spoke to Kelsi about it," Jason said. "Don't worry Taylor. It's just a rumor. Just forget about it," Martha said walking downstairs to go to her other class. "You should delete your number Brie," Taylor suggested handing out her cellphone. Then she turned to the others saying, "You too you guys. Don't you want to delete your numbers?" "I'll do it to see if it works," Kelsi said grabbing her cellphone, as she wanted to delete her number from Taylor's cellphone as her other friends told her to delete their numbers too. Gabriella then shoved herself saying, "Hey!" between them taking back Taylor phone. She looks at Taylor and continues to walk downstairs. "Gabriella!" Taylor shouted following her.

"Here is the cancellation form for your cellphone Ms. McKessie," the man said giving her the form. Taylor and Gabriella were in the Sprint store to cancel her phone hoping it would stop the whole death call thing. "Thank you sir." Taylor then started to fill in the forms. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Gabriella said. "Yes. With the phone cancelled, it won't call anyone else," Taylor answered. "Will you be keeping your old phone?" the man asked. "She'll be throwing it out," Gabriella interrupted. "Yes," Taylor accepted as she finished filling out the forms. "Here." "Thank you. We'll be erasing all the data before we have recycled your phone. Thank you for coming." Taylor then gave her phone as the dropped in the box with a label: Recycled Phones.

Gabriella and Taylor head out the elevator when a group of TV crew came rushing towards them. "Are you Taylor McKessie who got the "death call"?" the man asked directing her to the wall. Taylor was scared when there were people with cameras and the man all looking at her. "Yes," she said weakly. "Where is your cell?" he asked. "She already cancelled her phone," Gabriella said. "What? Hey you," the man asked one of his own crew if they got a cellphone. Then one got out her LG MG810 Bluetooth Flip Cell Phone from her pocket giving it to her producer. He then handed Taylor the phone. Then the producer went to the camera, which was shooting her, asked, "Ms. Taylor, is this the phone where you receive the "death call"?" Taylor was freaking out when Gabriella comes in guiding her out. "Stop it! Go Taylor. Would you just leave her alone!" she yelled at them as Taylor was walking away. **(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da) **Gabriella then faced to Taylor as she did the same. She was terrified as the phone read: Received on January 19, 2008 at 10:40 p.m., which is the same date of her appointed time, on the small screen. Then she drops the phone backing up to the wall. The phone hits Gabriella's feet as she picks the phone still ringing the "ringtone of death" opening it.

It was the same picture that was on Taylor's phone with a picture of her face and a gray ghostly hand behind the wall in the back of her but the more picture seemed to be more different this time. Instead it had showed more of the girl's face. Gabriella soon covers her mouth as it shocked her. The producer comes up behind her taking the phone from her hands looking disgust at the picture. "What the hell is this? Cut the tape," he told the cameraman as he goes to Taylor. "Taylor, this is very serious," he said showing her the picture to her. She dropped onto the ground as he continued. "This could be real miss. Come with me and will have Jack Harvey at the studio that can help there. You know who it is right? He is the exorcist and will make sure he will help you with this problem. But I have to tell you that we will broadcast this on national TV. Come with me."

Taylor was shaking like a frighten child as he pick her up and head on out. They start to exit the building when Gabriella runs to them yelling, "Let her go!" "Gabriella, I want to go. I don't want to end like Ryan and Chad." Taylor replied with fear. "Lets go now," the man, said as they go into the elevator as he told his crew to do downstairs to the underground parking lot. "I'm sorry Gabi," Taylor apologized as the elevator door closed. Gabriella then lay on the wall and sigh. She then see the same man she saw before at Ryan's funeral. He walks away as Gabriella ran to him. "Wait!"

She followed him outside and asked, "Who are you? If you know something about this you gotta tell me," desperately as he kept walking away. "My friend Taylor is going to die tomorrow if you don't help me!" Gabriella yelled stepping in front of him. "My name is Troy Bolton and here is something you should know." He then takes out a cellphone out of his pocket. It appeared to Ryan's phone. "Hey! Where did you get Ryan's phone?" "When was the time Ryan fell of the bridge?" he asked. "10:28 p.m." "One minute after that, there was a call from this phone," he said showing her the number: 567-9087. "But how did he make a call?" "He didn't. It was his arm that was. It was found near the train tracks." He try to grab back the phone but Gabriella pulled away yelling, "Then who?! Who made the call?!" needing for an answer.

He then pulled out another phone from his pocket but it looked sort of damage. He opens, as it still was functional to work and begins to dial the buttons. He hands over the phone as Gabriella had now two phones in each hand. "They both have the same number," Gabriella stated. Each phone had the same number but they had different dates. Ryan's phone had the date today and the other was dated August 22, 2007. "What is…" she then got cut off by him. "Just call it." He presses the call button on Ryan's phone but once she got the call the woman comes along. "We're sorry, the phone you're trying to reach is not available. If you think this is any error, please check the number and try again." "Who's phone is this?" she asked. "It was my sisters," he replied. "Huh?" "It was six months when she too received the so-called "death call." Three day after, she died in a car accident."

**Short Flashback**

_Troy looks at his sister die in front of him when the doctor where trying to bring her back but it was too late. She died and it many bruises all over her. Once the doctor got out, he said, "You can go look for yourself if you want to." He walks on over his dead sister's body until he notices something. He puts his hand in his mouth and pulls out a red candy ball._

"A red candy ball?" Gabriella asked. "Yes." "Why was it even there?" "I don't know much myself. When the ambulance got to here, she was still conscious. Her car flipped over of what witnesses say was in an accident because they never saw how it flipped over." Troy then takes the phone from her and walks away leaving Gabriella but she soon followed.

They both go on over to a hospital in the area where they meet a nurse and ask them if they know the number on the cellphone. "That's number of the recently burned down St. Angelina Hospital. We have to move to this hospital due to the damages. It was used for emergencies in the hospital," the nurse said giving back the phone. "When was the move?" "Um, about five months ago since it was burned and yet it's still standing." Gabriella then opened up Ryan's phone looking for a photo of him. "Do you remember having him as a patient at the hospital?" she said showing the photo of him and his sister Sharpay. "No. I've looked up on him when you guys called but no records showed up of him but I do remember that blonde lady. She was a nurse along with the rest of us before at the hospital. We've heard that she died in her backyard pond." "Oh Sharpay? I knew she was nurse but I didn't know she worked at that hospital," Gabriella being surprised. "Dr. Hancey need you now," the other nurse said. "Excuse me. I need to go now."

Gabriella and Troy then take a seat in the hospital lobby to just rest. "Why did your sister got a call…from this hospital?" Gabriella asked sitting on the other couch while Troy was on the other. Then a TV commercial got their attention. "Tomorrow at exactly 10: 40 p.m. you will watch about shocking phone calls of people getting of messages of their upcoming deaths and we will meet the girl who has gotten the call." The commercial shows the Taylor from before when the TV crew spotted them. "What has death got in store for her and can the crew protect or will her time be up. Stay tuned tomorrow." The commercial then showed the date and time of Taylor's received message at the commercial. "Taylor…" Gabriella was now worried about her friend more than ever as the show will air LIVE worldwide. "I need to see her," she said grabbing her purse running until she heard a familiar sound. **Pssh! Pssh! Pssh! **Troy stopped behind her as she stopped hearing the sound. "That sound." Gabriella soon head on over the railing to look downstairs to see a young girl in a wheel chair inhaling an inhaler. She seemed to have asthma. "I've heard of that sound. It's the same sound I heard before Ryan and Chad were killed." "What?" Troy said. "Okay, we're going to head on over to the police station and look up anybody who has died from an asthma attack. Lets go." "Right."

Troy and Gabriella enter a room with a few computers that supposedly had documents of people who had died. "Okay now. The hospital was burned six months ago. Lets see if there is any body that died from an asthma attack last year," Troy said clicking on a document revealing someone dead. He continued to browse through the file and Gabriella had a face of disgust on her face as she saw the pictures. "How can you sit here and look at this?" she said covering her face. "Look at here. This is girl name Florinda Langdon. She appeared to be 12 years old who had died from an asthma attack on July 30, 2007. A month before the hospital caught on fire. I've heard of that last name before." Troy took his sisters cellphone and looked through her contact list to find a woman's named Carrie Langdon. "So this picture is her daughter?" Gabriella asked sitting down next to him. "I think so but lets try out the number." Troy then called the number but all he got was the answering machine. "You've reached the Langdon residence. We're sorry, we can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep." "So lets check the apartment," Gabriella suggested. "I've got the address down then. We'll go there later," Troy said.

Gabriella got in Troy's Acura RSX as she tries to call Taylor. "Hey Taylor. Have you heard anybody name Carrie Langdon? No. I was just asking. I think it's a bad idea to go an LIVE national TV. Do you really believe those people?" "I'm sorry Gabi but I don't think you can help me out right now," Taylor replied in a dressing room with other people. "Taylor…" "What is she wearing? Got her in something else," the producer said. "I'm sorry Brie, I've got to go." "Wait Taylor! Don't hang up…" Taylor already hanged up on her as Gabriella lay back on the seat sighing. "Look at here. It's my sister's journal when she was working at St. Angelina," Troy said showing her the journal. "June 15, Florinda had an asthma. Then later on June 19, Florinda's sister, Rebecca, swallowed thump tacks. Then on June 24, Florinda had another asthma attack. June 26, Rebecca had burns on her upper thighs and on June 30, she had peptized in her left eye. My sister wrote that Rebecca was taken to the ER at St. Angelina Hospital about eight times in one whole month." "We'll need to check in with other people who previously worked at the hospital."

**The next day…**

Gabriella and Troy go onto another hospital but it was smaller. "Excuse me, do you know about Carrie Langdon abusing her two daughters?" Gabriella asked. The recipients got up and went on to a lady talking to her as the lady comes up. "What do you need to know about Carrie?" she asked. "We need to know about her and her daughters," Troy answered. "Please, follow me," then they both head on over the to lobby where the entrance is.

"So was Carrie Langdon abusing her two daughters?" Troy asked again. "Maybe but no one ever suggested she was abusing them," she answered. "Maybe? But her daughter Rebecca was sent to hospital so many times in just one month. "Yes Rebecca's accidents were frequent but her mother or Florinda would called the hospital telling what happened. Her mother wouldn't try to cover it up but Mary would was more aware thinking she is." "You mean my sister?' Troy asked. "Yes." "So what then?" "According to the staff that work at the burned hospital, Carrie seemed to be caring to her kids by staying after hours and always there for them."

"Munnchausen syndrome by proxy," Gabriella said out of the blue. "You've been doing your homework. That is what Mary thought," the lady said. "What is it?" Troy said. "Munnchausen syndrome by proxy or MSP in this case. It's a disorder when a parent makes a healthy child ill on purpose." "Why on earth would she do that?" "To get people's attention. I'll explain it for you. When a devoted mother caring for her sick child will get lots symphony, praise and respect from others. She then craves the attention." "What would make her to do such a thing?" Troy yet asked again. "One theory is that the mother had suffer a similar abuse. A thing you should know is that Florinda died from an asthma attack and Carrie didn't help her. She only stood their watching her without helping her. She was such a good child. I've never seen anybody take good care of there little sister."

Jason and Kelsi are then seen walking pass where Troy and Gabriella is as the look at Kelsi's phone. They were looking at the same picture Taylor. "Is it me or the picture now seems to be changing more. I don't remember the creepy girl's face showing more and Taylor looking back," Jason said looking at the phone. The picture indeed showed the girl's face more and Taylor looking back.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now that chapter was long. We're already halfway through the story. Kind of fast don't you think? We'll the movie itself isn't long. Thanks for reading everyone. I'm working on this as fast as I can.**

**Just a heads up, if you're confused who called Sharpay, and then the answer of course is Mary. But who called Mary? You'll have to find out later in the story to know where it all started.**

**Do the following when reviewing:**

**Review of course to get the next chapter (Expecting at least five reviews for this chapter)**

**What do you think of the whole in-depth story thing that draws a conclusion to this chapter?**

**Do It Please!**


	4. On Live National TV

**Chapter 4 – On Live National TV**

**Chapter 2 of "To Heart" is almost done. The new chapter is not yet planned for "More Than Friends or Just Friends" because I need to know how the song "He Said She Said" is going to fit into it and how the girl's meet new guys and entering the jealousy of the guys.**

**Disclaimer:**** Since when did I own the movie "One Missed Call"? I don't. I just own the story of my own version of the whole movie since it's like the remake and original version but mostly the original because it had better scenes. I do also own Carrie, Florinda, and Rebecca Langdon you guys since they are original characters based on the movie characters including the psychic and doctors.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troy and Gabriella once again head back to the police where he worked at to talk with the same detective who asked Gabriella questions after Chad's death. "So you say these are killing?" the detective asked. "Yes. Everybody has to be connected somehow. I mean, my friends would get the call by someone who has already died and so on," Gabriella said while she was sitting down with him along with Troy. "Yeah. My sister and Gabriella's friend, Sharpay both worked at the same hospital and now are dead after getting those phone calls," Troy said. "I'm sorry but I cannot report these without evidence of calling this case a murder one." "If don't help at all, my friend Taylor is going to die on TV in front of thousands…" Gabriella said but Troy said, "Millions." She then looked back at the detective correcting herself. "I mean millions of people on TV." "I'm sorry but I cannot do it." "I thought so. Even Jake my so-called friend can't even help us wit out problem," Troy said walking out. "Hey! You watch her mouth man!" Jake yelled out. Gabriella then got up grabbing her black purse and looked at him. "I guess no one can help us if they can't seem to get the point. Goodbye asshole," she said leaving the police station.

She exits the station and sees Troy sitting on the car. "I'm going to the TV studio where they are hosting the show. You need to cancel your phone while you still have the chance," he said. "What? But what about Taylor?" Gabriella asked being on the other side of his car. "I'll make sure she will be okay Gabriella. You should probably go back to your parent's house. You'll be safe there." Then there was a moment of silence as Gabriella looked down on the ground until she spoke up. "I haven't seen them in a long time. Not since my high school graduation." The wind continued to blow and there was a small silence. "I'm coming with you. Taylor needs me right now." She then opens the door to get in with him. Troy then got into the car as they drive onto the studio into the studio.

"Come on Taylor. It's almost time when the show goes live. We need you to get into the elevator already," the producer said. Taylor was wearing a black pants and a FOX Rockin Top for the show. It was pick for her just for the show. She enters the elevator along the producer and the two hosts of the show. "Are you ready?" the producer asked. Taylor didn't replied as she was already scared from the message she got and not being on camera telling the world this whole thing happening. The elevator door then opened to reveal a big group of paparazzi taking pictures. They make their way through them as they head on over to the set with the paparazzi still taking pictures. They continue to head to the set when they are stopped by one of the shows crew. "You'll be needing a small microphone so people can hear you on TV," he said putting it on her and got out of their way. Then Taylor heard a familiar voice. "Taylor!" Gabriella called out turning her. "Lets get out here. We're going to get you…." "Get security here. No outsiders!" the producer said as security came on over to take Troy and Gabriella away from them. "Let go of me!" Gabriella grunted letting one of the security's grasp. The producer then dragged her away as Gabriella continued to follow them as so did Troy. Taylor, the producer and the hosts make their way to the door as close it just when Gabriella reaches them but got blocked off security. "Taylor!"

"One minute left until we go live people," a lady yelled out in the studio where they control everything such as camera changes around the set. "Camera 1 ready." "Set camera 5 in position." The crew was getting the whole show together as soon they were going to go on the air. Their show, "Live Exorcisms" have been popular around the world, as 10.8 million people would watch a new episode. "Get Taylor all set," the producer said running with her as the show us about to go on. The hosts immediately enter the door and get onto set sitting by their desks. The set was huge. In the middle was a table with a chair on it on another set big set and there were a bunch of references to a church such as statues of God and many other things all in the same place. There were two long desks side to side arranged diagonal and there was a seat Taylor could sit on along with a small size table. There was one for the hosts and another for people who are expert in the supernatural. The floor was colored blue but they were soft carpet. The stage had small stairs that lead to a much lower level in the middle of the room where the table was and of course they were people with microphones around to have the show go smoothly. "Okay Taylor. Stand here behind these double doors," the man, said leaving her now alone. Everyone else went into the studio to get ready.

"30 seconds left you guys!" a man yelled out. Taylor was now freaking out. She never been on TV and never ever planning on being one. She turns around to see the exorcist, Jack Harvey sitting on a chair getting make up by people. A bunch of people were just arguing and yelling stuff in the room to check on everything. "10 seconds to go," a woman said. "9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" they yelled. Then the show starts as the man presses a button making the "on air" sign go on. Taylor was still standing clutching on the phone that the producer just gave her to make it seem it was her phone since she cancelled hers already. She heard then heard the ringing noise that a normal cellphone would have including other music sounds knowing the just started the intro for the show.

The host of the show said, "It's time for us to see this. What on earth would you do if you got a call of your own death in the future on your cellphone? With the received date and time of when the message was received. This is a story where two people got the same call and died later on the same date and time their messages told them. We bring you this special live show as it is shown worldwide where you'll meet the next victim who got a similar call who is a college student in just 40 minutes. Is this a hoax? He had said it very dramatically and continued. "I introduce you our guests, psychic researcher, Lynda Jaycee and doctors, Martin Lewis and Thomas Petal. Everyone was watching the show. America was into the show but not much since the west barely cared for the supernatural but people are still into it. It was even shown on the big screen in New York, Japan** (a reference to the original) **and many other places. People were even watching on TV. "Aren't you going to watch grandpa," a kid asked. "Call me when there is a ghost," the old man replied continuing to eat his food. Even the detective from before while eating his saimin was watching the show. "Typically," he said. Gabriella and Troy were in the studio lobby with other workers watching the show. Now Gabriella was scared for Taylor even more.

"Now let me introduce you the person who had receive this call, Taylor McKessie," the male host said. Then double doors that Taylor was in front of automatically opens itself revealing herself to the cameras and to everyone else watching the show. "Are you okay? Over here Ms. McKessie," the host said guiding her to her seat. Taylor was still scared with all this fear in her of especially since it's the day she received the call. She turns her head to the right to see a countdown to her appointed time that read: 27:36 and counting down. Taylor takes a seat to see what they now throw at her. "Thank you for coming. Now I want to just cut to the chase. You're friends of received a similar call right?" he asked. "Yes," she answered weakly. "And that each one has gotten phone calls from people who are the one that were previously killed before?" All Taylor did was nod her head. She didn't feel like answering right now.

"The message they got had the date and time and were exactly killed at that time correct?" Again she nodded. "I want to know if this is a hoax or not?" Then one the people changed the camera view as the psychic woman came in talking. "I don't agree with you there. This seems to be far from a hoax if they have the same thing. That means there is some kind of connection between you all," Lynda said. "Unlike her friends Lynda, Ms. McKessie did not receive a message but a photo instead," the host replied. The crew in the studio controlling everything revealed the photo onto TV. "That photo was the same one that had been sent to her phone." The countdown now read: 24:30. People continued to watch the show as so did Gabriella. "Now playback people," the woman said bringing up an interview of Martha but they cover up her face to hide her identity. "I've hanged out with Taylor. We got out and have fun." Taylor was watching the show herself with the small TV in front that was at a great distance. The interviews continued on when Jason, whom face was also covered up, got interviewed. "I'm so surprised that Taylor did this. I mean, two of friends died from this and it's so not cool." "Look, the whole thing her is the communication…" the doctor then got cut off by the psychic. "Yeah, a psychologist would say that but we're dealing with the supernatural here would here. You always say that." People walked the streets of Japan and paid more attention to the broadcasting since their culture dealt more on spirits than Americans do. "Now with only less than 15 minutes left, I'm wondering what will happen to this girl shortly after this break." "Good, now cut to commercial now."

"Great! So far so good people," the producer yelled in excitement. "Oh man. I felt like I blew it or something," the male host complained. "I didn't think you were that bad," his female co-host replied stacking papers. Taylor had the phone right on the table open. She had her left hand covering her mouth with her fingers touching her lips. She was still scared as she looked at countdown. It now read: 13:59. One the crewmembers provided her a drink and a small snack.

Gabriella couldn't bear to watch her own friend. She went to the other side of the room and stopped at a wall and just looked up and then down sighing.

"Now we're back!" the host said on the TV. "I bring fourth exorcist, Jack Harvey." The man came through the double doors and goes on down to the middle of the room as Taylor had too followed him taking the seat being in the middle of the room. The exorcist came in front of her and stopped. He looked around his mid-30s and he had short black hair. He dressed up like a priest would at a church. On the table was holy water and the thing to spray/spread it.** (A/N: I'm not very religious just to let you know)**

People now we're getting into the show as more paid attention. He prepared everything as he is saying all these things for an exorcism. Now the countdown read: 3:00. People outside New York stopped and paid attention to the big screen. In Albuquerque, people were outside of TV stores watching the event. The camera was directly on the two, no one else. The crew and producers/workers were all watching them. He continues to talk **(A/N: Just imagine the things he says or just make yourself here mumbles) **Taylor was putting her holds together praying now. Now the exorcist was looking at Taylor. He was facing her as she sat in front of him. "I've seen you before," he said. "When I had a fever five years ago. I've met you then Ms. McKessie…holding an umbrella and you were crying." He picks up the holy water and begins to water her with hit spraying side to side. Left to right on each side of her. He begins to chant with words like, "in the name of God." Taylor was looking at him hoping this will stop her stop. He continues and Taylor thought, _"I'm completely on my own now." _

**(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da) **The ringtone played while the exorcism happened. Taylor was now even more scared as the ringtone still happened around her. Everyone in the room was looking around the set wondering where is the sound coming from. "What's that noise," the female host asked getting up as the ringtone kept playing.

Gabriella slowly turned her head to the TV as the ringtone is heard on TV also. She then walked next to Troy with eyes focusing on the TV. "Nice touch Henry," the producer commented. "What? I didn't anything. Where is that sound coming from?' he asked getting up. **(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da)**

Taylor then got up from her chair as the exorcist was reading from the book trying to counter this thing. Taylor was covering her ears going around. The crew was running on the haste working on the situation. When they Taylor got to back up near the small table she was previously at, she then started to see some of the statues including the God one where he is on the cross start to all look at her with creepy expressions on their face. "No. No. Noo!" she screamed backing up to the small table she previously at. Then she felt something under her hand. She looked down and slowly removed her hand. It was her phone that she cancelled at the store as it kept playing the ringtone. "H-How?" she asked terrified.

Gabriella suddenly ran past a couple of people going to her friend who now needed her help more than ever. She wasn't going to let her friend die. Troy followed also running with her when security stops them. "Get back!" "What are doing?!" he yelled. "Let go!" Gabriella yelled as she passes them as Troy runs to her opening the door. Then they are again stopped by the security.

The exorcist was still standing reading the things from the holy book countering the situation when all of a sudden he is pushed by an invisible force pushing him to the wall breaking the wooden wall as the force also knocked down people around the area including Taylor. She fell onto the ground as other people begun to already run out, as the situation was not getting worse. "Go to commercial right now!!!" Henry yelled to everyone until the producer yelled out, "NO! No commercials!! Keep rolling!!" The ringtone was still playing in the back round as it then ended. Taylor then crawled on the floor pulling a cover to reveal something she remembers. She was breathing heavily as it was the same exact wall in the picture. She stopped breathing for a sec and stared out. Just then, a gray ghostly hand comes around it. Now scared as ever, she turns around to get away from it until she stopped to hear it more. The ghostly girl then started to slowly reveal herself with her face already showing. She was side ways on the wall as it was like she was stuck on the wall. Her long black hair was hanging from her and she was creepily staring at the back of Taylor. Taylor slowly then looks back to see her face when her left arm comes out while her right arm was onto the wall. She backs away quickly seeing the ghostly girl.

"Taylor!" Gabriella called out looking at her with her purse hanging from her right arm. She sees Taylor looking at something shaking so sudden. She couldn't see the ghost until she takes a look at the camera and sees the gray ghost in front of Taylor looking at her. She soon did a small gasp covering her mouth. "We need to get here out of here Troy!" Gabriella yells heading towards Taylor now. She grabs her as Troy too helps. "Taylor!" "Come on," Troy says as they both grab her. They both lift her up, as Taylor was too scared now still looking at the ghost. They soon back up until they hear something making them stop. Taylor then hears a creepy voice. "Let m-me take you to t-the hospital." Then hear hand suddenly bends up as the lights go black.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as her arm moved up making Gabriella and Troy to left go and back away as they watch her die. Her bended hand then kept spinning in the air as Taylor was screaming watching it happen. Then her arm quickly goes around her hand bending even more. The sounds of the bones and guts shocked Gabriella and Troy as they witness this gruesome death. It kept be heard as Taylor's arm then comes off as her head then starts to turn around. It kept turning around and around and even more as the sounds of her bone twisting and the guts twisting also. Gabriella's eyes were wide, as she couldn't do anything anymore to help Taylor. She kept hearing the disturbing groans Taylor made as her head continued to turn around making her drop her purse and backing up a little. Everything on the set was dark and there was only a little amount of light and it was red orange. The red orange light showed Gabriella and Troy's shocked expressions. Taylor's head soon they came off onto the ground as her body was still standing as it then dropped on its knees and finally felled. Gabriella saw the whole thing. The countdown then went to 0, as it was already the appointed time Taylor got the called.

Gabriella stood there seeing what she just witness. Taylor was now dead in front of her own eyes as she looks down as her friend's body was lying on the floor with her head separated from it. Taylor's mouth begins to slowly open when a red candy ball comes out and rolls into the sight of Gabriella. **(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da)** the ringtone now playing around the area when Gabriella eyes went up and moved to see where it's now coming from. Now she looks down where her purse lies seeing her phone sticking out. The caller ID on it read: Taylor. All she did was stare at it in the distance.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now what? Hmmm, I don't know, well actually I do know since I know what happens next. You'll just have to wait for that to happen. Anyways, this story is to at least stretch 10 chapters. So I need 6 more chapters for the story to go on. I might include stuff that wasn't ever in both the original and remake.**

**What you'll get if you review this new chapter**** (You don't need an account to review my stories at all) –Expecting 6 or more reviews**

**One, you will have to review to get the next chapter of this story**

**Two, you will get an email from me of an exclusive trailer of the upcoming 2009 Suspense/Horror story, "The Sorrow & Rage Left Behind" that is a "Kingdom Hearts" story.**

**And three, if you guess what happens next chapter or part of it, you will get another exclusive trailer of the upcoming late 2008 story, "One Missed Call 2: Inuyasha Version"**


	5. Meeting Rebecca Langdon

**Chapter 5 – Meeting Rebecca Langdon**

**THIS MAYBE SORT OF A SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT'S AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER!**

"**To Heart" will start off a new chapter after this story. So just wait for now like in 2 or 1 hour for it to get an update. "More Than Friends or Just Friends" chapter is now planned but not written except for the musical scene, that's all. If you're wondering about my first hit story, "High School Reality," it will be up and running again once "More Than Friends or Just Friends" is done. Just to let you know, we are already 2/4 into the story.**

**I was surprise one of my readers actually screamed in the previous chapter. It's in the review. If you're wondering who it is, just click onto the review to see who it is. I do say Taylor's death is the most gruesome one. Now, I'm still figuring out an ending and the story for the sequel since it's going to take place in Japan. So I'm already busy with school and writing here.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the movies. Including the original and remake scenes from the movie and its plot. However, I do own the characters Carrie, Florinda, and Rebecca Langdon and the story itself. There is also an equal amount of the scenes from both versions, which I don't own.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The whole scene was caught on film. The entire world was now shock as almost everyone had just watched it. Witnessing a gruesome death like that wasn't part of the plan even it was reality TV. Gabriella has seen it all up close including Troy along her side. Now, she was the next victim. The producer of the show just stood in the studio. "Message received on 01/20/08 at 8:15 p.m." Troy was listening to the message but all it said was, **"Why?"** Gabriella was sitting down with him just looking down all sloppy looking when sitting on the couch in the studio lobby. Troy too looked down and sighed. He soon broke the phone by removing the slider causing wires to stick out and dumping inside a nearby aquarium tank.

Troy and Gabriella were in her house now. "You'll need to get some rest. Maybe you can call your other friends? And they can on over. I'll wait if you want?" Troy suggested sitting on a nearby chair as Gabriella was sitting on her bed. There was nothing but silence. Gabriella was just sitting on the bed looking down on the floor and Troy was bending down to see her face. "How bout a small drink? What cha'get? Tomorrow we'll-" "There's nothing we can do anymore. There is no escaping this," Gabriella softly said. There was another long pause. "My death is appointed tomorrow Troy. I'll be good as dead like the others." Then there was yet again another pause as Troy just looked at her. "What can even do in just 17 hours?" Gabriella lifts up her sleeve to scratch it when Troy notice there are cigarette scars on her arm. Gabriella soon looks up as she soon puts it back down. "Where did you get that?" he asked looking down on her. "You can tell me. Was it your parents who did this to you?" Gabriella took a small look at him and said, "It w-was my mother," she answered as she stuttered. "Did anybody in your family ever try to stop it?" Troy asked demanding an answer. "My dad was the one always protecting me but he-"

_A young Gabriella with her backpack on was entering house when her mom called her out. "Gabriella," she called out while she was polishing her nails smoking a cigarette. Gabriella stopped and slowly stepped backward to look at her abusing mother. She was terrified to even look at her. But she knew she couldn't leave home and live somewhere else to avoid her. Gabriella would have to wait till she graduates high school. "Go get your father," she requested. "Okay." Gabriella slowly goes upstairs calling out for her dad. "Daddy." No answer. So she called out again as she continues her way up the steps. "Daddy." She heads on over to the door still walking slowly as she sees hole in the door. She takes a far look but then backs up when she bumps into her mother. The mom breathed out smoke from the cigarette. "I'm sorry mom." Then the mom takes her cigarette and burns Gabriella on her arm a few times making Gabriella screamed as the cigarette burned her arm when she drops to the ground. Gabriella's mom soon grabs her by the hair lifting her. This made Gabriella to continue to scream. As she grabs her she makes Gabriella look immediately into the hole in the door. When she takes a look into the hole, she sees her dad has been hanged making her scream even louder. "AAAAHHHH!"_

Gabriella soon gets all terrified remembering that terrible childhood memory making her. "What's wrong?" Troy asked. Gabriella still scared backs up to the wall with her knees close up to her face. "What's the matter?" Troy gets close to her but Gabriella runs away whimpering from him removing herself from her bed. She stops as Troy grabs her when she now starts to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she repeated. Gabriella cries as tears came her cheeks. Troy embraces her as she continues to cry in on his shoulder.

**The next day**

Troy and Gabriella were now at the residence where the Langdon family where living at. They enter into an elevator with the landlord guides them to the apartment. One minute later, they reach their destination as the doors open making their way out. "Yep. They just seems to leave all their stuff and vanished into thin air," the old landlord man said. "Okay. Their apartment number is 13. Here is the key and make sure you get it back once you've leave this place. Troy takes the key from him as the man left them alone. "Well, time to look around," Troy said putting the key into the door unlocking it as they enter closing the door behind them. "When was the last time this place got a decent cleaning to it?" Gabriella said looking at the dirty looking apartment. The apartment had a small living room with the table flipped. Magazines, books and other stuff scattered all over the floor. The kitchen had its sink a filled up with dirty dishes and food left out in the open on the dining table. There have been two rooms, one for the girls and the other for the mother. "Look at here," Gabriella said picking up an old mail. "It's dated August 30. And it says: We will be canceling your phone bill due to non-payments. You're account will be turn over to our collection department." "Then why is there voicemail still?" Troy asked looking at the letter Gabriella was reading. "Where is it connecting to then?" A loud sound is heard making the two look back at the window. It appears to be a bunch of birds crashing and flapping their wings. "Shit! Damn birds!" Troy commented. Gabriella puts the letter onto the table. "Lets look around," Troy suggested going another way.

Gabriella looks around the living room searching around the room. She takes a look at some drawings that were drawn. The picture contained Sora, Kairi, and Riku from Kingdom Hearts. Gabriella continues to look through the papers and see even more drawings of anime character and such. After a few drawings, a torn picture is shown right under the last drawing. It looked like a picture of the Langdon family. **Pssh! Pssh! Pssh! **That sound soon caught Gabriella's attention. She then sees Troy pressing an inhaler as he exits the girl's room. "Sorry if I startled you," he said going back into the room. She looks back at the picture and sees part of it already put together. The picture was in small pieces. The only picture visible was a short young girl with long black hair that seems to be Rebecca. There were two other bodies but their faces were not shown. Gabriella gets the other pieces left on the side flipped the other way as she tries to arrange it. The first piece had the shoulder of a woman as she places the picture in its right shape and to fit the person's body. Another piece was the background with a piece of the other's girl shoulder as she again places the missing piece. Now the picture was full but not entirely. Two more pieces were missing. One was the piece of Florinda's face and the other was the mother. Gabriella sees another piece and puts it in its right place. It was the face Carrie Langdon and there were no more other picture pieces. Carrie Langdon's face showed her smiling with her two daughters. She was had short black hair and was wearing a long light brown skirt that can move in the wind. A small white t-shirt and long sleeve light brown unbutton blouse.

Troy continued to look around when he comes across a tape from a video camera on the self. He grabs it and heads on out to show Gabriella. "Hey. Look at what I found," Troy said handing the tape. "A video tape?" she asked looking at it. "Must have been one of those nanny cams to watch on the girls," he guessed. They head to the girls room and look around. "It must have been used because Carrie wanted to know what the girls were doing," Troy said. "Is there a video camera?" Gabriella asked. "Not in here but there was one in the living room table," he answered. Now heading for the living room they come across the camera. It was already attached to the TV. Troy gets down, with Gabriella standing, putting the tape into the camera. The screen appeared with just the two girls playing Barbie. The film was short, so it soon cut off. Gabriella was standing alone while Troy to examine the video She continued to stand there when she hears strange sounds. She thought she was just imagining it as it still continued to happen. The noise was coming from behind her. She slowly takes a look back when she suddenly screams and drops to the floor when she saw a ghostly human figure in the opened upper cabinet in the kitchen. Troy gets up and asked her what did she see. "What is it?" Gabriella still screaming softly points to where she saw the ghostly human, which was seen in the kitchen cabinet. Troy walks to the slowly walks on over to the cabinet eyeing the cabinet. He grabs onto the handle bar now waiting what was to come. He quickly opens the cabinet but there was nothing. He looks on over to Gabriella and bends down. "I'll take over from here now. Go home now. I'll give you my backup police phone." Gabriella then took the phone.

Troy drives his Acura RSX to a Children's Orphanage where he found the young girl of the Langdon family, Rebecca. He parks his car in a near parking lot and gets out the car. He heads on over to the receptionist desk and ask to be taken to Rebecca. An old woman around her mid-50 comes around and takes Troy to Rebecca. "I wonder where that girl is?" the woman said looking around the building. "I must tell you, she doesn't talk much. Not after her mother went missing after the hospital fire. Oh there she is," the lady said looking through a glass window. They head on out the building as she was sitting on a bench with a teddy bear in her arms along with that doctor-hearing item where they use it for a heartbeat. "Hey Rebecca," Troy greeted heading on over to her as she didn't respond. "Rebecca, do you know where your mother is?" he asked now bending down to her size but she was just busy placing the hearing on the bear's body with the earplugs in her ear. "Remember sir. Like I said before, she hasn't spoken since her mother was missing." "Oh." "Rebecca dear," the lady said going on over to her bending in front of her. "Has your bear gotten sick again?" Rebecca just nodded her head. "Have you've heard from her mother?" Troy asked. "Nope. 6 months passed by and still no call," she replied holding the bear in her hands and giving it back to Rebecca when she presses the belly of the bear.

**(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da) **The sound is what Troy has heard before. Only this time, there was a child singing while the beat was playing. It was the same exact sound as the ringtone when anyone would get the "death call." It shocked Troy so much thinking there was a connection. "That sound." "Oh. It was from a popular children's show back then. It plays on the teddy bear. Troy soon asked Rebecca where her mother was. "Where is your mother?!" he yelled. Rebecca soon held on tight the tear as the music stops playing. "S-sorry," Troy apologized.

"Do you have any idea where Carrie Langdon might have gone? Any places or some soft?" Gabriella asked the same nurse before when they were asking about the phone number on Troy's sister cellphone. "I'm not sure. She would mostly spend her time at the hospital being with her daughters. I know this though, she knew more about the hospital than all the other staff including the new ones." "Is the hospital still standing in from the fire?" "Yes it is but it's going to be torn down by next week already." "Okay. Thank you." "You're welcome." Gabriella heads out the hospital and takes out Troy's backup police cellphone. Troy picks up his phone to answer it. "I thought I told you to stay home," he said. "I can't just sit here and do nothing. I have to do something about this. Listen, I just found out that St. Angelina Hospital hasn't been demolished yet. I'm going there right now," Gabriella said getting a cab. "Wait. I'll come over. Gimme the address." Troy got to a nearby table and got a pen. Gabriella got a piece of paper out her purse of the address the nurse gave her. "Alright. I got it. I'll meet you there then," Troy said exiting the Children's Orphanage. "I'll be there." Gabriella hanged up the phone and got into a cab. "To the burned down St. Angelina Hospital please," she told the driver as he drove off.

**January 20, 2008 – 7:35 p.m.**

The taxi pulls over to the burned down hospital. "Here we are missy. St. Angelina Hospital. Although I don't see the point of being her if it's burned down," the driver said. "I don't care," Gabriella answered giving him money and heading out the door. The sky was now dark but not total black. The lamps weren't even on right now. Gabriella stands by the gate staring at the 5-story hospital building now wondering what will happen next.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now we're getting to the hospital scene. In the movie, this was personally my favorite part of the movie because of how hospitals are especially if your alone. This would be ¾ of the movie already. Now I'm going to try extend this whole story that wasn't in the movie if that's possible. The next chapter(s) might be two parts that contain more than 2500 words per chapter. Since it's a hospital scene, I will try to give off that whole creepy setting and such.**

**Next chapter called:**** St. Angelina Hospital – It will be mixed with both the remake and original just so it's longer.**

**Now REVIEW to get the next chapter going! At least 7 reviews! Every review counts!**

**Tell me what you thought about the ringtone coming from a teddy bear in the review**

**Still get reward of an exclusive trailer of 2009 story, "The Sorrow & Rage Left Behind" if you review this chapter (not the ones who already got the message of the trailer)**


	6. St Angelina Hospital Pt 1

**Chapter 6 – St. Angelina Hospital Pt 1**

**This chapter has been cut down to two parts to extend the story. Each part contains more than 2000 words. It is sort of short but I guarantee you readers will be scared. And actually a chapter and this weren't from both versions of the movie. So that means it's original work the entire chapter until part two comes up where it's like the movie.**

"**Childhood Friends" (used to be called "To Heart") but due to poor reviews and such, it has been changed. It does needs to be read and reviewed of course. Apparently I've posted it on the wrong time because I always post stories at a certain time due to people getting on the computer. I usually would do it early noon or the afternoon because people are mostly home.**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own the movie. Except for the original characters and scenes that have been written to extend the story and make it seem better. Plus I need more idea that's directly from me anyways.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's a light dark night and the lamplights were about to go on. The wind was gusting through the streets and trees. The sounds of the tree braches moving and leafs blowing in the wind. Gabriella was in front of the burned hospital. It was black and still stable. Some glass windows were still there as well as its front glass doors. Gabriella heads to hospital but there was a chain fence blocking off trespassers from entering. She then saw a 'no trespassing' sign by the locked opening. Now she was wondering how she was going to get in. "Great. Now how am I going to get in?" Gabriella put her arms on her side looking for a way to get in. Then she saw a large tree branch that goes over the chain fence.

"There's my ticket." She heads on over to the tree and starts to climb up. As she climbs up to the middle, she slides down making her start from the very beginning. "Damn it! Stupid tree!" Then she climbs up again and eventually gets onto the branch. She wrapped her arms and legs around and slowly slid on it. The more she got to the tip, the more it start to get lower. "Come on. I can do it. I'm already breaking an entry." Gabriella makes it over the fence and drops on the ground on her feet making her to a sitting position with hands on the ground and her purse on her right hand lying on the cement.

Getting up from her landing, Gabriella goes to the front door but its lock. She jiggles the door to try getting it open but it wouldn't budge. So she goes around the building to check if the back door was open. Every building always has a back door to it. The sky was getting darker as Gabriella had to get in soon. "Where is that damn door?" she asked herself looking around until she found double doors. Heading over to the doors, Gabriella finds it too locked making her to find another way but by the time she leaves, one of the doors open by itself making her look back by the creaking sound it made when it opened. "Huh?" Trying to look inside to see if anyone opened door but there was no one to be seen. 

She slowly opens up the door and goes inside leaving the door open. The building was all burned due to the fire. Everything was just black. Gabriella could barely see anything right now. Luckily she brought a flashlight in her purse to look around. Taking it out, she turns it on to see things more in the light. Now searching the building for anything, she explores the first floor in the hallways. It was creepy to be alone in hospital hallways like people always say because it's long. Gabriella is scared knowing she is by herself in the burned hospital. Wanting answers, she tries to find the lobby where the desk is to check in guests. Remembering the front entrance, the lobby was definitely close to there.

Continuing searching with only a flashlight as her guide, she finds the desk but the papers were damaged from the fire. Climbing onto the desk to go on over to the other side, she now tries to find the documents they keep when patients are checked in. Using the flashlight, she finds a door labeled: Check-Ins/File Room. Gabriella opens the door as it made a creaking noise. Some of the papers were damaged but a few still survived in the back of the room. The files were arranged by last name, so it sure was going to be easy to find Rebecca Langdon's hospital room. "Lets see. L…L," Gabriella said flashing the light on the files with her right hand on the files in the L section.

"Lacing…Laden…Lafira…Langdon!" Quickly taking the file, Gabriella opens it to find a picture of both Rebecca and Florinda. Looking through the files she remembers some of the reports made in the document, as it was the same thing in Mary's hospital journal. Using the flashlight to see it a loud noise is heard in the room like something fell. Quickly pointing the flashlight where Gabriella heard the noise, she takes the file in her hand and goes to see where that came from. "Hello? Is anybody here?" Pointing to the flashlight to see a box faced upside down on the floor. Slowly getting down, she slowly removes the box.

**(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan…) **It was her cellphone that supposed to be destroyed and left in the aquarium tank. "NOO!" Gabriella soon gets up and smashes the phone with her foot causing the ringtone to cut off short. Gabriella puts her hands on her knees while she stand up breathing in and out slowly. **(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da) **"Waaahhh!" She then runs out the room, goes over the desk and runs in the dark hallways with the flashlight and file in her hands.

She stops for a moment to catch some air when she opens the file to find what room were they in. It read: Room 210. That meant the room was on the second floor. "Great." She leaves the file on a nearby wheelchair and tries to find the stairs now. Small sounds could be heard that rats or insects either caused just shook Gabriella. Being alone in the hospital can sure live up to its name of being scary especially if your only source of light is a flashlight. Later on, she finds the stairs but felt like it wasn't stable. She takes one step and it already makes a creaking noise. She then overcomes her fear because it's more important to find Carrie Langdon and to stop this curse. The more she got up, the more the creaking noise was heard.

Now on the second floor she moves the flashlight left to right. "210…" Flashing the light to the left again. "210…" Then again to the right. She flashes on the labels that had the room numbers right above the doors and eventually finds the number way at the end of the hallway. Gabriella walks into the dark hallway swinging the light left to right and repeated this process. While she was walking a figure walks across the hall behind her. Gabriella quickly turns and sees no one there. Continuing making her way, she arrives in the room. Not much stuff since the fire. Mostly everything in here was damaged. Looking around she finds two beds in the room. One of them belongs to Rebecca. Searching the area she goes through things but nothing. Coming across a drawer by the bed to open it but it was lock. She pulled even harder but it wouldn't budge. Putting the flashlight on the bed, she takes her two hands, puts it on the handle while her right leg was on the drawer, she pulls very hard. It comes out causing her to fall onto the ground. "Oww." What came out the drawer was of bunch of drawings and something Gabriella saw before. A red candy ball comes out and falls down onto the floor rolling into the bathroom.

The flashlight on the bed was already pointing there. Getting up, she walks to the bathroom and sees if the light can work still. Once she enters the bathroom, her flashlight goes out leaving her alone in the dark. Now she puts her hands on the wall to guide her to find a light switch. She felt something hard under hand and assumed it was the switch. But by the time she flickered it up, she feels something grabs her hand. "AAAAHHHH!" Gabriella screamed as the light goes on but there was no one there again. The light was not fully shining. It was flickering. On and off the light went above the bathroom mirror. Gabriella sees the red candy ball by the toilet and takes it in her hand and putting it in her purse.

While exiting she takes a look at the mirror. She feels like something or someone was there. Closing her eyes and getting closer to the mirror, the light continues to go on and off, she sees a little girl around 12 by the door when the light goes on. It made Gabriella quickly turn back but she wasn't there. Gabriella closes her eyes and walks out immediately. In the mirror, the young girl is shown when the light goes on and gone when the light goes off and it continues to happen. Grabbing extra batteries from her purse, she takes the dead flashlight and puts new batteries in. Gabriella presses the button. Once the light goes on, a young girl is in front of her. "AAAHHHHH!" Gabriella again screams and runs around the girl exiting the room.

She rushes downstairs getting back on the first floor. She gets out the phone Troy gave her and begins to dial his number. Gabriella puts the phone on her ear and starts to walk off in a random direction waiting for Troy to answer. It continues to still ring. Again, a figure goes across the hall right behind her making her turn around. Gabriella checks it by just looking at the rooms still standing where she is. "Hello?" Troy answered on the other line. "Where are you? Gabriella sounding terrified. "Am stuck in traffic. What are you doing there?" "I'm looking around the hospital and weird things are happening. Just come as soon as you can." "Alright."

They both hang up as Gabriella puts the phone in her purse. Unaware of anything, a gray ghostly hand appears on her left shoulder when Gabriella looks to her right. It then removes itself causing her to look to her left now putting her right hand on her left shoulder. Then footsteps are heard in the back of Gabriella. Now with wide eyes open, she slowly turns her back to yet again to see the very same girl from before. She was at the very other side of the building. Gabriella now beings to back up as the girl are heading towards her direction. Like with Ryan before, when the girl is going towards Gabriella, all theses sudden movements is seen. Gabriella beings to back up even more making her drop to the floor. She points her flashlight to get a better vision and the girl was still coming. This time, she was moving back on the floor getting away from the girl. The girl continues to head for her direction when Gabriella finally gets up and runs the opposite direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So yeah, I've cut down this chapter because I want this story reach at 10 chapters. Future sequels of this full franchise will all have 10 chapters minimum. So now I'm telling you guys this story has 3 more chapters to go. The trailer does count as one but not an official one. It's to show what you're the story is**

**The Last Three Chapters Titles**

**1. Chapter 7 – St. Angelina Hospital Pt 2**

**2. Chapter 8 – Knowing The Truth**

**3. Chapter 9 – (Chapter title not given because it will spoil the ending)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you got spooked in this chapter. Tell me in the REVIEW if you did. Review now everyone!**


	7. St Angelina Hospital Pt 2

**Chapter 7 – St. Angelina Hospital Pt 2**

**Check out the new story/trailer of "Prom Night: A Night To Die For" because it's my new story. It ISN'T in High School Musical you guys just so you know. Do REVIEW my new story. I promise you'll like it.**

"**Childhood Friends" was deleted due to poor reviews and hits but will be completely remade onto a another section with a different title. "Friends Till The End" (Summer 2008) is a remake of the 2007 story and will be in Kingdom Hearts.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't know anything. This part of the hospital scene, it now mostly likes the movie. We still have those scares so I can keep up that horror genre including the suspense. I own the original characters and the scenes I've wrote to extend the story.**

* * *

**January 20, 2008 - 7:48 p.m.**** (NOTE: The Langdon family is Japanese just to let you know)**

Gabriella continues to run from the young yet creepy girl. She turns to see she is still coming for her. "Get away from me!" she yells until she gets to a dead end. She is now trap figuring a way to find another way moving her head left to right and then looking up. **Pssh! **Gabriella turns around to see the girl **Pssh!** "Stay back you bitch!" **Pssh!** Thinking of a solution, she throws her flashlight at her causing the girl to disappear. The flashlight she threw was now lying on the floor all broken leaving everything to go black again. Gabriella was breathing heavenly scared. She started to walk slowly by a wall that was the staircase. It felt like she was rubbing off the paint because the wall was burnt and it just caused unsettle ness for her.

In her sight was a gray power box that had all the switches to the hospital power. Gabriella opens it and turns on all the switches. All the lights went on from the bottom to the top. Everything was no visible to her as she can finally see the place. Although it's weird the lights are stable even though the hospital has been damaged. She sees the same stairs she took when the light revealed it. Then a cellphone's ring is heard. It appeared too becoming from upstairs. Gabriella was still scared from her encounter to go up as a loud creaking sound is heard inside the hallway like a door opened. Gabriella looks back but ignores the noise as she continues to hear the cellphone ring. She heads upstairs passing a mirror. When she passes it, another person with long black hair covering her face is shown in the mirror heading her direction.

Heading upstairs beginning on the second floor again. All she sees are the doors to the rooms and a small desk where a few nurses would be. There was blue light sign was above her that read: Second Floor. Gabriella looks around the floor to find the source of the phone ringing. It rang again but it felt like it was up another floor. She goes up the stairs again to reach the third floor. The lights were on but at the left side of the hallway were completely in darkness and the right was all lighted up.

Gabriella tries to see in the dark area when she hears these strange sounds like something was with her. It sounded like some weird wind causing to look both left and right until she sees someone walking into a room. "Troy?" she questioned. She slowly runs to where she saw him go that lead her into a room. On her left was curtain that somewhat seem to be a bathroom. The ceiling light was hanging flickering on and off. "Troy?" she asked again. First she quickly removes the curtain and sees another one in front of her. She slowly sticks her hand out and holds onto the curtain. She takes a small breathe and quickly removes it.

**(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da) **Her cellphone was shown on a patient bed broken into two parts with many maggots crawling around it. "WAAAAHHHH!" Red dots start to appear on the screen that look likes blood. The screen read: Taylor and 7:55 p.m. Gabriella runs out the room screaming only to fall onto the floor by the time she exits. She turns back to look into the room backing up on the floor getting away from her cellphone as the ringtone stops playing. Then all the lights go out leaving her in the dark. Gabriella continues to whimpers and stay on the floor, as her only source of light was the blue sign by the stairs.

Behind her the sign starts to be covered in some kind of darkness when a female standing on the ceiling starts sneak behind Gabriella. No footsteps are heard as Gabriella stays still in the middle of the hallway. It continues to creep behind her upside down. The long hair was hanging as her left hand was reaching for her while she seems to be floating. Gabriella quickly turns around but she sees no one there. Slowly getting up, she backs up facing the other way and later stops. Unaware of anything, someone was right behind her. Then it takes its left disgusting looking hand on the left side Gabriella causing her to look on her right. The hands index finger bends upward making her scream. "AAAAHHHH!" She then runs down the stairs.

Gabriella rushes downstairs like a frighten child back to the first floor again. She runs off in some random direction finding a place to just get away from what's after her. She runs as she just drops onto the floor in a room. She leans onto a wall to just take rest now until she hears a scratching sound coming from somewhere. She stay where she is and looks in front of her tilting her head left to see a door open. Gray ghostly hands come out, as it appears to be leaving a jar that had a stomach organ preserved. Gabriella continuously breathes in and out as the door is left open with the jar by it. Then the same sound is heard right behind her. She goes around to take a look to see the hand pushing in a jar of a liver inside.

She stays where she is until the sound is heard again on the right side. The door nearest to her starts to slowly open with the same thing happening. Now the two gray ghostly hands brings in a jar with two eyeballs in it. All Gabriella was just stare at it thinking with is this person doing besides leaving her with jars filled with organs. Each jar holds the door open. She then whimpers again with a terrified face on her when her lips go down. He slowly looks down to see a jar with a brain in it inside her hands when the ghostly hand just removes itself. "WAAAHHH!" she screams throwing the jar now crawling back into the hallway.

Gabriella whimpers crawling on the floor in the hallway when she feels like something grabbed her leg. "AAAAAHHHHH!" she screams again as she is suddenly pulled fast across the hospital hallway to the other side in such a fast time. She suddenly stops when she grabs the doorway as her shoe comes off. She looks behind her when she sees someone close shut the upper cabinet. She gets up and starts to run off in the hallway getting yet again away from whatever she is running from. Then she bumps into Troy. "She is after me. We gotta get out of here!"

"Alright then lets go," Troy says as they run off to back to the same door they came from. **(I forgot to mention that the door they both came from had a chain lock hanging from the handle you guys)** They get to the door and open it but the chain stops it from completely opening it. Gabriella tries to get it off when a ghostly hand comes out to grab her hand when she turns around and now it's grabbing her hair. "NOOO!" Troy helps her as the hand removes itself and the door closes. Troy flashes his flashlight at the door as a face is soon imprinted on the door causing Gabriella to fall down onto the floor.

Troy picks her up as they go into a room with a bar window with a metal table and a few technology things they used in a hospital like the surgery light. They hidden behind the metal table as Troy gets up and goes through a fire hose cabinet to get the axe inside with it. He holds it up in a vertical position looking out the bar window. Gabriella was on the ground behind the table looking at him and the door to see what will happen. **(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da) **

Gabriella soon stops for a moment hearing the ringtone. Her eyes look up as her pulls herself up slowly with her hands at the edge of the table now peeking with her head to see her cellphone in good condition in front of her still playing the ringtone. It beings to type something on the screen as it read: Your life remaining: 2:30 and counting. It now beings to countdown till her appointed time. "N-no. N-n-no. NOO!" she screams now crying loud. (2:03) Troy takes the phone in his hands. "Damn it! Fucking phone" as he throws into the wall. The screen was still on the White Chocolate Verizon phone counting down to exactly 8:15 p.m. He gets on the ground holding Gabriella.

"Stop! This has to stop!" Troy then sees a small light in the vent behind Gabriella. "Wait here." Gabriella continues to cry as Troy breaks down the vent with his feet and crawls inside. The creepy ringtone continues to play in background. (1:38)He continues to look until he sees a Carrie's burnt dead body with a Motorola Krazer in her hand calling Gabriella's phone. **(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da) **(1:01)He grabs the body and drags it out the vent with Gabriella still crying. (00:58)Half of the dead body was sticking out as Troy took the phone. He tries canceling the phone by pressing the red button to stop the call but it wouldn't work. (00:50)Throwing onto the floor, he takes his foot a continuously smashes the phone. (00:38) **(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da) **It wouldn't work still as the ringtone continues to play. "Damn it!" (00:12)Troy takes the axe and swings it to break the phone even more. (00:03) "NOOO!" he screams as the ringtone finally stops. On Gabriella's phone the countdown blinks: 00:00. Her appointed time now had passed.

* * *

**Oh yeah, I can say that was a good and intense chapter with all of the suspense going on. To tell you guys something, my favorite part of both versions of the movie is when the protagonist is dragged across the floor because it was such a **_**cool **_**scene to happen. I loved writing the scene too including the conclusion of this chapter. I also got caught in the moment.**

**Anyways, this chapter had another conclusion but I've decided to add that in the next chapter so it's longer. The next chapter is called: Knowing the Truth. The starting point begins with the hospital and you get to figure out something you didn't know.**

**Thanks for reading you guys and you know what to do**

_**REVIEW **_**of course to get the next chapter if you want to know something you thought you knew but wasn't true**

**Quick question:**** Who is causing the calls?**

**It seems to be the mom the entire time since she is calling all the phones. But do you believe it's someone else? Tell me in the review you guys!**

* * *

"**Prom Night: A Night To Die For" Chapter Spot!**

_Shows Namine in the bathroom closing the cabinet and sees a boy in the reflection_

"AAHH!" Namine screams as the boy grabs the back of her head and is about to slam her into something

_Shows Namine quickly waking up from a nightmare_

**It was a memory she couldn't forget**

_Shows a car driving on a bridge with Namine in it_

"**A high school student's boyfriend became obsessed with her and he went all psycho," Cloud says**

_Shows a detective holding up a knife_

_Shows a newspaper article titled, "Girl's Boyfriend Arrested For Killing Family"_

"He was caught and put away," Namine's therapist, Aerith, says to her

**But this April…**

_Shows Namine and her friends waving outside of the limo_

"Where is Namine?" Cloud asked Namine's uncle, Leon. "She is at her senior prom," he answers

_Shows Namine entering the prom room with her friends_

"Her ex-boyfreind escaped from jail," a man said

_Shows Riku escaping through the ceiling_

…**Her nightmare…**

"Hello?" Namine asks looking around the hotel room

"I missed you," a creepy male voice says as he appears behind her

…**Has just begun**

_Shows a door being destroyed_

_Shows Olette running away from someone_

"We need backup now!" Cloud yells in his walkie talkie

"Please don't do this," Namine begs as the boy approaches with a knife in his hand

"Oh my god." _Shows Namine running away from the boy_

_Shows a guy with a knife stabbing something_

"**Prom Night: A Night To Die For"**

**Rated 'T' for teens  
**

**Now on fanfiction!**


	8. Knowing The Truth

**Chapter 8 – Knowing The Truth**

**Check out my new story, "Prom Night: A Night To Die For," which is out now! 24 reviews in just two chapters! Now that's good.**

**Next chapter is going to be the very last chapter of this story. Then I'm going to work on "Prom Night: A Night To Die For," and "More Than Friends or Just Friends."**

**Now you can get all the answers in this chapter and the next on 'how the this happened, 'who started this all,' 'was Carrie Langdon really abusing her daughters' and many more! More will be revealed in the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the scenes I use from both versions of the movie. I only own the story, a few original scenes and Langdon family.**

* * *

Troy bents down to Gabriella as he touches her hair and tell her it's over. Gabriella exhales relieved now that she isn't going to die. Troy takes a look at Carrie's dead body sticking out the vent and gets up. He slowly walks on over to the body and decides to look at her. Slowly touching her, he flips her to reveal the front. Her body was damaged from burns and her skin was black. It was a disturbing look and it smelled really awful. "Why don't you take a look?" Gabriella slowly gets up and walks on over to where Troy as she soon sees the body lying on the floor. "She is dead. I think Carrie Langdon was behind all this," Troy states as he coughs from the stench looking away. Gabriella continues to walk on over to the body. "Don't look back Gabriella." But Gabriella continued as she bents down on her knees looking at the body. "She wanna to be found. Its so sad." Gabriella puts her head down and makes a small whimper.

Then the hand suddenly takes a hold of Gabriella's head. The eyes open as Carrie quickly stands up still holding onto Gabriella's head when a piece of her dead skin peels off. Carrie draws her face closer to Gabriella and closer and closer until Troy finally buts in and grabs her far away from Carrie. Troy lets go of her as Troy grabs the axe on the floor. Carrie slowly walks towards them like a zombie and Troy fully swing the axe into her belly.

She stops and looks at him having no effect on her. With a terrified expression on his face, Troy grabs Gabriella, "Lets get of here!" he yells as they head out for the door. One Troy opens the door and heads out, an invisible force separates them leaving Gabriella alone in the room with Carrie. Gabriella quickly gets up to open the door but finds it lock. She struggles to open as Troy appears on the other side of the bar window.

"Open the door Bre!" "I can't! I can't! It won't open!" Gabriella looks back to see Carrie getting closer to her. Gabriella continues to struggle open the door but it's no use. "Look behind you!" Gabriella quickly looks back to see Carrie right in front of her. "AAAHHH!" She falls onto the floor backing up to a table. Carrie slowly turns around and continues to head towards her. Gabriella starts to whimper as she continues to go back of the room leading her to a dead end. Carrie continues to walk to her getting closer. She continues to whimper now backing up to the wall leaving her nowhere to go with Carrie getting even closer with some skin peeling off her.

"Gabriella!!" "Brother." Troy freezes recognizing that female voice. He slowly looks back to see his sister, Mary, standing in the distance. "Mary?" "Its okay. There is a separate sky for all of us," she says beginning to disappear. Gabriella is still whimpering with Carrie now looking down on her. She starts to see her mother in Carrie's form but it goes back to Carrie making her stop whimpering. She then sees her mother again with her hands going up. "Mother?" It goes back to Carrie getting really close to her as skin continues peel off.

Carrie soon puts her hands on Gabriella's neck looking like she is trying to choke her but she wasn't. "I understand mother. I won't runaway again," she says to her as Carrie bents down to her level. "I'll be a good girl." All Carrie did was stare at her having Gabriella whimper yet again. "I'll stay with you forever," she tells her beginning to remove Carrie's hand from her neck. "I promise I'll never leave you alone again." With that her eyes begin to become watery to now hug Carrie's dead body. "I'll be a good girl." Gabriella embraces her of tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't if her clothes will stink or the fact her face will be cover in blood. All she wanted to do is be there for her mom. Carrie's eye also begins to have water when one teardrop falls down on her cheeks.

Troy busts through the door opening it to look for Gabriella. He looks to his left to see a strange scene. "Gabriella," he says softly. She is seen on the floor looking into the distance with Carrie's body in her hands lying on her now dead. Troy walks to her and bents down looking at her sighing. "Come on lets go Gabi. We…have to go now." Gabriella slowly looked at him and removed Carrie's body right off of her. Troy takes a look at the phone he split in half. He only had detach the screen. "I wonder if the memory survived. He takes out his Motorola Krazer to check where the memory stick would be. It was on the side of the phone. **(I don't know where the memory stick on a Krazer is) **Troy looks at Carrie's phone and finds it. He takes it out and puts it in his phone. "Well, well. We have evidence that this is a killing now." "How?" Gabriella asked softly still recovering from that moment she had with Carrie.

"It has the memory of calling all your friends numbers. See?" Troy says giving her the phone. "Sharpay Evans." _Sharpay struggled as bubbles escape her mouth. She then screams again getting away again up to the surface. She sobs and is heading for land when the person's hand grabs her face and directly pulls her to stonewall while dragging her in the water. "What! NOOO!" BAM! Her head hits hard causing her to die and float in the pond. _

"Ryan Evans." _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ryan screams as he is pushed to the broken fence with his cellphone still in his arm as he falls off when a train comes by. Gabriella soon gets up running to Ryan but was too late. He then lands hard on the train roof getting electrocuted by the wires the train runs on above it. _

"Chad Danforth." _Then all of sudden an explosion comes out the dorm knocking Chad off the railing. "Waaaaaaaahh!" Chad screams is he killed when he hits the ground shocking a bunch of students. Gabriella then runs to the place where he fell and looks down._

"And Taylor McKessie." _Then hear hand suddenly bends up as the lights go black."WAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as her arm moved up making Gabriella and Troy to left go and back away as they watch her die. Her bended hand then kept spinning in the air as Taylor was screaming watching it happen. Then her arm quickly goes around her hand bending even more. The sounds of the bones and guts shocked Gabriella and Troy as they witness this gruesome death. It kept be heard as Taylor's arm then comes off as her head then starts to turn around. It kept turning around and around and even more as the sounds of her bone twisting and the guts twisting also. Gabriella's eyes were wide, as she couldn't do anything anymore to help Taylor. She kept hearing the disturbing groans Taylor made as her head continued to turn around making her drop her purse and backing up a little. Everything on the set was dark and there was only a little amount of light and it was red orange. The red orange light showed Gabriella and Troy's shocked expressions. Taylor's head soon they came off onto the ground as her body was still standing as it then dropped on its knees and finally felled. Gabriella saw the whole thing._

"They are all in that cellphone," Troy said. "Yeah. They all are in. I just need to accept they are gone now even if Carrie killed them all," Gabriella says handing him the phone. "I'm going to call the department to get us." "What happened to your car?" "I kind of left in a nearby parking lot by the traffic so I can get to the hospital faster," he states. "Oh. Well call them up," Gabriella says sighing. Troy dials the police department to get them now. "Hey! Can you get my friend and I at St Angelina Hospital? Bring a few cops because we found evidence of the deaths of Ryan Evans and the other people connected to the death calls."

Troy hangs up the phone and tells Gabriella, "lets go outside now. We'll wait outside." Both of them walk towards out of the room. "Aren't you glad it's over now?" Troy asked. "Yes. I'll live a great life and I hope that's the end of those death calls." They head out the hospital exit and sit down on a nearby bench outside. Everything was all dark. The moonlight and street lamps were all a source of light.

The two begin to hear sirens coming near as the gate to the hospital opens up as four police cars come in and stop right in front of them. The detective from before, Jake, comes out one of the cars and goes in front of them. The other police officers and the detective's partner go into the hospital to look around. "So you guys continued to find an answer behind those calls. From what I was told, I heard you guys did it. So who did it?" Jake asked. Both of them stood there in silence for about 10 seconds.

"Well?" "It was Carrie Langdon Jake. She has been causing all the deaths and I say she has been dead for 6 months now. Right when the hospital caught on fire. And this…" Troy said taking out his cellphone with the memory stick in it still giving it to him. "…are the calls of all those people who died." "So I see. I paid a visit to the orphanage you want to. Mrs. Swan has something she wants to show you." "Oh really?" Troy asked. "Would you mind coming with us please Ms. Montez," Jake's partner asked her. No answer. "How bout we promise you we'll get her safely?" he asked again. "Alright then. Lets go then," he says as Gabriella gets up and follows him to the car. They get in and drive off. Gabriella waved bye to Troy.

Inside the hospital, a group of police officers are looking around with the lights on when one of them finds a police phone right on the ground.

* * *

**Got you on a cliffhanger right there! Haha! Now what's going to happen? What will the ending be and what does Mrs. Swan want to show Troy? All questions will be finally answered in this conclusion of "One Missed Call: HSM Version." I hope you readers are really into this because there is something very important not answered yet and it will blow you away.**

_**REVIEW **_**everyone for the very last chapter of this story!**

* * *

"**Prom Night: A Night To Die For" Chapter Spot #2**

**Three years ago…**

_Shows a bunch of students in Destiny Island High School_

"**This high school girls boyfriend got obsessed with her..."**

_Shows a boy looking through a book filled with Namine's pictures_

_Shows Namine_

**"... And went all psycho"**

…**Her boyfriend…**

"**She watched him killed her mother"**

_Shows a man with a knife_

_Shows a young Namine under a bed covering her mouth seeing her mother about to be killed_

…**Was locked up**

"**He has been locked up in prison until three days ago"**

_Shows Riku escaping through the ceiling_

**But this April…**

"Make some noise Destiny Island High!" the DJ yells out

_Shows a bunch of students including Namine at the prom_

"This will be the time of our lives!" Namine yells. "Yeah!" everyone shouts

_Shows Namine dancing with Roxas_

…**He has come back…**

"Hey Namine," a male voice says

_Shows Namine with a shocked expression_

…**For her**

_Shows Namine under the bed covering her mouth as she sees the boy's feet_

_Shows Tidus looking around until a boy jumps on him making him scream_

_Shows Olette running away from someone_

"Please don't do this," Namine begs as the boy approaches with a knife in his hand

_Shows Roxas running into the hotel_

_Shows Namine running away from the boy_

_Shows a door being destroyed_

"NOOO!" Namine screams out

"**Prom Night: A Night To Die For"**

**Rated 'T' for teens**

**Now on fanfiction!  
**


	9. Unveiling What Really Started This

**Chapter 9 – Unveiling What Really Started This**

_**Review **_**this last chapter when you're done. It's the finale after all**

**Wow, we've come to the very last chapter of "One Missed Call: HSM Version" and it's so sad I won't be writing this story anymore but of course there will be two upcoming sequels for this story. Each story should stretch 10 chapters since it's basically like the movie. **

"**Prom Night: A Night To Die For" chapter review spot is after this chapter at the bottom. Read it also.**

**Disclaimer****:**** I don't own anything in this story except for the Langdon family and a few original writing. I also don't own the movie, "One Missed Call." The ending is a mixer of the original, remake, and my own writing. Saw the movie and know how it will end? Think again**

* * *

Troy and Jake enter his car and head onto the Children's Orphanage to meet Mrs. Swan since she has something that she wants to show them while Gabriella is being sent home. It really has been a crazy month. Gabriella lost mostly her good friends: Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, and Taylor. More people were related into the whole "death call" curse such as Troy's sister, Mary who seems to be the first victim to Carrie's phone curse. Almost falling to the same curse, Gabriella was the survivor and more importantly, the sole survivor to the whole thing. Lucky for her, she has more friends to could help and support her along the way.

Jake parks the car outside the orphanage as Troy and him get out to get inside. Troy knocks on the door when Mrs. Swan appears once the door is open. "Thank you for coming. I've got something that may have some value to you. It's a video tape," she says guiding them to the lounge of the place. The place had a big desk in the middle, two windows in the corner with couches by them and a TV on a table. "Now, I haven't watched it yet because I feel like you needed to see it first." She takes the tape from the desk and gives it to Troy while Jake takes a seat. "Where did you find this?" he asked. "I found it in Rebecca's bag. I hope it's useful." Troy goes up to the TV grabbing the video camera putting in the tape and pressing play and taking a seat next to Mrs. Swan while Jake was in the back. The lounge wasn't big, so he can also see it.

The tape shows a familiar place Troy knows. "Where is that?" Jake asked. "That is Rebecca and Florinda's room," Troy answered. In the video, it shows a Florinda entering through the door. Meanwhile, Gabriella is at home taking a shower washing her hair while looking at herself in the mirror, which was in the shower of course. The video continues to play as it shows Florinda bringing her young sister, Rebecca inside the room and leaving her on the floor and leaving a bit. Troy then gets more close to the TV watching the scene unfold. Then later, Florinda comes again this time with a knife in her hands. She grabs her sister's left arm and slices the knife on it. Gabriella is shampooing her hair and stops looking behind her hearing something. She looks back forward turning on the shower bending down with a gray skin looking girl shows up behind her.

_Rebecca is crying on the floor holding onto her left arm. "Let me take you to the hospital. I'll take care of you," Florinda says holding the knife on her right hand and the other with her open white Motorola Razr. "Sorry I'm late you guys. Traffic was…" Carrie soon stops in front of her two daughters seeing the shocking scene. There was a long pause as Florinda and Carrie just stared at each other. Then Florinda started to have an asthma attack. "I was right then. You've been doing this all along Florinda," Carrie says. _Gabriella is her room blow-drying her hair. She turns it off and goes into the living room. The clock up on the wall behind her soon stops. It then starts to go backwards.

As the three watches the videotape when a worker opens up the door with Rebecca by her side. Everyone turned their heads as Troy approached her. "The one who wasn't harming you…wasn't your mother…but your sister," he says getting down to her level. "Tell me…" Troy asked but he felt something in Rebecca's bag on her side. He opens up to bag taking out a red candy ball. _Troy walks on over his dead sister's body until he notices something. He puts his hand in his mouth and pulls out a red candy ball. _"But my sister would always put the candy in my mouth," Rebecca said flat. "She said: "I hope you'll recover soon." Troy soon runs out of the room.

_Carrie runs to Florinda and grabs struggling so she didn't stab her. She soon pushes her onto the ground when Florinda lands on Rebecca's teddy bear. _**(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da) **_Rebecca was still on the floor crying and Florinda was having an asthma attack. Carrie grabs her young daughter and starts to leave but stops to look at her other daughter. Florinda is having a bad asthma attack when her mom soon bolts out of the door with Rebecca leaving her. "Momma! Momma!" Florinda cried out still on the floor while the song played still. She slowly gets up still breathing hard getting her inhaler pushing it. The first blow works but she finds that now that the inhaler is now empty. Florinda falls onto the floor breathing hard as the camera catches the whole scene._

"Here is the evidence from the hospital," the man said handing the officer the box filled with evidence from the hospital. The officer grabs the box and tries to find an open space on the shelves in the back. He goes around the back and puts the box in the shelve leaving already. **(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da) **The guy soon stops when he hears the ringtone. He goes back to where he out the box wondering what it is. He opens it up seeing a phone ringing. Then he opens up the plastic bag grabbing the phone. The ringtone stops when he presses a button. "Message received on 01/20/08 at 8:15 p.m." He checks his watch to see it's already 11:50 p.m. as the message plays. **"Why? WAAAAHHHH!"**

Gabriella sits on the couch in a small long sleeve white t-shirt and blue jeans combing her hair. Troy drives fast to Gabriella's house to reach her while on the phone with Jake. "The one who killed the all those people by the call wasn't Carrie. It was Florinda!" "Eh?!" Jake was surprised. "W… What do you mean?!" "Carrie was the first victim of the curse as it spread by randomly picking anybody's number from Carrie to Gabriella. The deceased Florinda must've gained access through Carrie's cellphone. "W... Wait a minute?! Then…" "I've been trying to contact Gabriella but I can't seem to her. Send help immediately!" Troy says hanging up when he gets another call.

It was another police officer that was at the evidence place. "I think you should listen to this Troy," he says playing the message over the phone. **"Why? WAAAAHHHH!" **"I thought you should hear this." "SHIT!" Troy hangs up and drives faster to Gabriella's house. Rebecca goes through her bag getting out the red candy ball and holding her hand out to Jake. Jake just stares twitching giving a weak fake smile.

"Gabriella. Gabriella!" Troy yells at the door banging it. "Gabriella!" He continues to bang the door. Gabriella gets up to the door unaware that the clock is still spinning backwards. "Troy?" Gabriella asked. "It's me!" he answers. "Gabriella, are you alright?" he asked banging the door once. All Gabriella was stare when looking at her clock noticing it spinning backwards. "Huh?" "Gabriella, are you alright?" She soon goes to the door started to open it. "Gabriella, are you alright?" Then she notices that Troy is saying the same thing over and over making her stop. "Gabriella, are you alright?" "Troy?" "Gabriella, are you alright?" Gabriella was now wondering what is going on as she starts to backup. She then looks at the peephole on the door. Knowing her trauma, she has to overcome it.

She slowly walks to the door getting closer. The clock in the living room slows down stopping at 8:12 p.m. and begins going forward. Gabriella gets closer to the peephole and takes a look into it. The dead gray skin ghost Florinda appears right in front of the door. Gabriella eyes widen when a knife goes through the hole but lucky she dodged the strike. "Ah!" The knife pulls back as she runs back to the room dropping her onto the floor. Florinda was right behind her sitting on the couch. Gabriella looks behind her to see her as she gasps. Florinda slowly outs a red candy ball in her mouth chewing on it getting up now. "Why?" Florinda in a white shirt and black skirt begins to approach her humming. "Why?" she says still humming getting closer to her. She gets closer and closer and closer humming. Gabriella backs up a little. "WAAAAHHHH!" she screams.

Troy soon gets out of the car and running to the house. He opens the door quickly. "Gabriella!" he yells out for her. "Gabriella!" He finds her sitting on couch reading a magazine. "Gabriella…" She gets up facing him. "Troy? Is something wrong?" "Where is Florinda?" he asked. "Who?" "You are alright. You're alright?!" he tells her grabbing her shoulders. Then she nods. "I'm so relieved…" he says hugging her. Troy continues to hug her when he feels something. Small droplets of blood start to drop on the floor. He looks down on him as he sees that Gabriella has stabbed him in the stomach. He removes himself from the knife backing up and dropping onto the floor holding the wound looking down.

He looks up again at Gabriella who stood like a stone. Then he notices something. He looks into the mirror to see it's actually Florinda in the reflection. She has possessed Gabriella. Troy couldn't move as Gabriella starts to approach him now. She stops as Florinda in the reflection looks back. Troy sees her face as she smiles. He then looks back a Gabriella as his vision starts to fade. "Let me take you to the hospital. I'll take care of you," she says as his vision finally goes black.

Troy lay unconscious on the floor with no help. He starts to regain his sight but it was too blurry to make it out. He hears sirens and sees a bunch a people in the area as someone takes out a body bag out the door. Then some person is trying to revive him. "We can't lose him," a woman says. Troy was still badly injured. Must've lost a lot of blood from that stab wound. He sees himself being carried up onto a bed on wheels as he exits the house losing his vision again. **(You know those things that they use to carry injured people) **

He soon wakes up half naked finding himself in a hospital bed. "Uh." He sees Jake standing by the doorway talking to some nurse. "Hey, how you doing?" he asked. "My head hurts. What happened when I was unconscious?" he asked. "Um…when we got to the house, Gabriella was found dead next to your body. But luckily the nurse said you were still alive." "Its finally over then." "Yeah it is. I have to go now. I have other things to attended to," he says leaving the room. "Later man," Troy says slowly getting up. He puts both of hands on his face and rubs his back.

**(Dan, dann dan dan dann dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dann dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan, dan, dan, dan, dan, da da da, da da da, da da da, da da da, dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da dan da) **He soon looks to his right to see his cellphone ringing.

* * *

**It will really mean A LOT if you review the very last chapter everyone on how this story turned out! Thanks for reading!**

**HAH! Cliffhanger ending! Sorry I had to do that but I thought it would really good to make you mad since it's NOT over. Will Troy appear in the sequel if you ask? Well that is for you to find out!**

**Now there are going to be two upcoming sequels in the next two years. "One Missed Call 2: Inuyasha Version" will come out late 2008 while "One Missed Call Final: KH Version" will premiere sometime in 2009. But before that, "Prom Night: A Night To Die For" is going on and should end around the summer.**

**"You Won't Believe Her Eyes" is a suspense/romance story in Inuyasha while "Not Your Ordinary High School Story" is a remake of "Childhood Friends" in Kingdom Hearts. My other stories like "More Than Friends or Just Friends" is also going to be renew in the summer along with "High School Reality." Those one-year-old stories should end this summer, I hope.**

* * *

"**Prom Night: A Night To Die For" Chapter Spot #3**

"Where is she?!" the guy yells at Namine's mom

_Shows Namine under the bed covering her mouth_

**Critics are saying…**

"**High school student's boyfriend went psycho," Cloud says**

_Shows a guy going through a book filled with Namine's pictures_

"**She had to watch him kill her mother"**

_Shows a sad young Namine in a police station looking at Riku through the mirror_

**... That "Prom Night: A Night To Die For"…**

"**The memories of that fateful night…" Aerith says**

_Shows Namine in the bathroom closing the cabinet and sees a boy in the reflection and him pushing her into something_

_Shows Namine waking up from a nightmare_

"… **You will never forget"**

_Show Namine listening to her therapist_

"She come so far," Rinoa, Namine's auntie, says

…**. Is "Suspenseful, kinda of scary and a few moments I didn't expect" - headstrongJJ**

_Shows Namine walking down the stairs in her prom dress_

"This will be the time of our lives!" Namine yells. "Yeah!" everyone shouts

"**Very suspenseful" – mystic10akey**

_Shows the gang at the prom with confetti falling_

"King and queen arrrreeee…" Tifa says opening an envelope

_Shows the lights turn as everyone starts to panic_

"**I like the suspense. Not all about blood and gore" - tribalengel00**

"He's here," Cloud says

_Shows a guy holding a knife approaching Namine_

"Please don't do this! Please!" Namine begs

"I missed you," a creepy male voice says

"**I didn't like the movie but you make better" – HorrorFan**

_Shows a door being destroyed_

"**Oh my god," Kairi says**

_Shows Namine running away_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Namine screams

_Shows a guy about to stab into something_

"**Prom Night: A Night To Die For"**

**Rated 'T' for teens**

**Now on fanfiction!**


	10. Trailer of One Missed Call

**Trailer of "One Missed Call: HSM Version"**

**AMERICAN VERSION RINGTONE ONLY USED FOR TRAILER!**

**This is my first non-castfic story. This is just a start off of how I just like the idea from the movie and that the remake movie needs to be remade since a lot say it was crappy. But I do say the Japanese version is better than the American one including the ring tones.**

**If you want American ring tone, TEXT "DIE" to 94444**

**I want you guys to imagine that you either hear the Japanese or American version of the creepy ringtone by finding a video (youtube) then type, 'One Missed Call Ringtone' to watch-hear it.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything but the story itself.**

* * *

**The following story is rated 'T' for teen**

**Everyday people answer their cellphone**

(Dan dan da dan click click click click, da dan da dan click click click click)

"That's not my ringtone," Ryan said.

**You answer the call…**

"You have one missed call," the phone says as Ryan opens his cellphone

…**And sometimes it's a message…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a man voice screams in the message while Ryan holds his phone

…**That shouldn't be answer**

"That's your voice…of you dying," Gabriella says

**Based on the movie, "One Missed Call"**

"Don't ever worry about that phone call," Gabriella says to Ryan. "Sorry but it just bothers and scares me," Ryan replies while walking on a bridge with her

_Shows a chain fence mysteriously breaking and something pushing Ryan_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ryan screams out

"Ryan!" Gabriella yells out and drops on the ground

**Strange things start to happen**

"Ryan got a phone call like Sharpay right before they died like their messages" Gabriella states

_Shows Troy putting his hand in a woman's mouth finding a red candy ball_

"She needs serious protection. The damn girl could be right about this," Troy said

**More people get strange phone calls with the same death ring tone**

"**You get a voicemail from the future," Taylor says**

(Dan dan da dan click click click click, da dan da dan click click click click)

"Call came in two days ago," Chad said

"**You hear your very own death."**

"I'm not believing this crap Gabriella," the messages says as Gabriella listens to it

"**And a few days later you die"**

"I'm not believe this crap Gabriella," Chad said as explosion happens

_Shows Chad falling then to Gabriella covering her mouth and looking shock as a red candy comes out of Chad's mouth_

**Even if you don't answer it…**

"I'm going to be the next one," Taylor says

"We'll just not answer it and take apart our phones so it can't get to us," Gabriella said taking apart their phones and leaving them on the table

(Dan dan da dan click click click click, da dan da dan click click click click) of the cellphone ringing still even though the batteries were taken out

**It will come back to you**

"Everyone has to some link together," Gabriella said

_Shows something being hit on the door that appears to be a face_

"We have to find the source of all this."

_Shows Gabriella rearranging a torn picture_

"And find out who started this."

_Shows Gabriella getting out a cab in front of an abandon hospital_

(Dan dan da dan click click click click, da dan da dan click click click click)

_Shows Gabriella entering the hospital_

_Then all of suddenly she is drag by something on the floor screaming_

**What will your death sound like...**

_Shows Gabriella screaming_

…**When you die?**

(Dan dan da dan click click click click, da dan da dan click click click click)

**Now on fanfiction!  
**


End file.
